Once Upon A Broken Heart
by Frejennix
Summary: What happens when 9 friends are transported into Kingdom Hearts. Will they figure out what Axel is planning? Will they prove to the world that they are nuts? read and find out! slight SoraxKairi, AxelxOC, RoxasxOC, several OCxOC's and a definate RikuxOC!
1. WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?

Chapter 1: WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHY MUST FATE BE SO CREUL???"

"Calm down Jenny! It's not that big of a deal!" yelled Sarah in my ear.

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL? IT'S A DISASTER! I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT TO SEE MY 14th BIRTHDAY CAUSE OF IT!"

"It's okay! We'll help you!" shouted Jill.

If you're wondering what exactly I am yelling about, it's that the no good annoying neighbor-ish boys from across the street overrode my Kingdom Hearts file when I was so close to beating the stupid game. So now I'm having a severe emotional breakdown because of it.

"BUT JILL PERSON," I whined, "IT TOOK ME SIX MONTHS TO GET THAT FAR!"

"We'll help you get to your place faster." said Sarah. I looked at her in amazement. She must really want me to shut up if she would help me get to where I was if I did.

"Really?" I asked them.

"yes." They said, greatly relieved that I had decrease the volume of my voice.

"Ok." I said brightly. I have weird moods. Sometimes I get over thing faster than you can say llama, other times I go into depression for weeks on end. I'm an odd person. DEAL WITH IT!

We started up a new game, and Jill and I nearly drove Sarah off the deep end with our very off key version of simple and clean, and I drove them both insane with my never ending cries of 'RIKU IS SO FLIPPIN' HOT!' and 'OH MY GOD, SORA IS SUCH A MORON!'. But when we got past the theme song, something odder than usual happened.

The TV screen went completely blank.

"Huh?" I said stupidly, poking the screen. Jill put her hands up in the air like she was being shot. "I swear to God, it wasn't me!"

Then a weird voice came out of the TV, scaring me halfway to Hell. '_Are you ready to seek your destiny?_' it asked us.

We looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh, sure." I said to the TV.

'_Very well. Your journey shall begin now. Do not be afraid if things are not what they should be. It has all been planned. And remember, it is rarely a good idea to stick your head in a bowl of toothpaste._'

Then the screen turned a weird bluish color and we were all sucked into it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell?" I mumbled to myself as I woke up with a pounding headache.

"I would like to know the very same thing." groaned a voice from beside me.

"Ditto."

Well, at least I knew we were all here. But just where was 'here'? I looked around at our surroundings and I experienced JDS (Jaws Drop Syndrome).

We were on freakin' Destiny Islands!

"uh, guys?" I asked my friends without turning around, "tell me I'm just going insane again, cause I think were in Kingdom Hearts."

They looked around.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Hey, what are you people doing here?" shouted a voice from across the beach. We turned around…and found ourselves looking at Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

Can this day get any weirder?


	2. NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE!

Chapter 2: NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What the holy hell is going on?' I asked myself. 'We're on god screwed DISITNY ISLANDS!'

"Guys?" I asked my friends, "You might wanna cover you ears for a minute." They did so with gladness.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!" I shrieked, nearly destroying the ear drums of everyone in the vicinity.

"Does she have to be so loud?" Sora asked Jill.

"This isn't loud! This is how she usually sounds."

"Oh crap." I said at a lower volume, collapsing onto the sand.

"Now we should be worried." said Sarah, leaning down next to me. "Jen?"

No answer.

"Jen?"

No answer.

"YO, JEN-ISH PERSON! WAKE UP!" she shouted in my ear.

Still no answer.

"I think we lost her." said Kairi.

"Shut up, you stupid Mary-sue." said Jill icily.

"Jill, it's your turn to take her out of her little world."

"Why me?"

"Cause I did it last time."

"Uh, fine." She leaned down next to my ear and whispered, "Uh, Jen, you know that Heather got into your room last night and destroyed all your Harry Potter books. Just thought you should know."

My head snapped up. "SHE DID WHAT???"

"It was a joke, she was just supposed to steal them but she dropped them in the wood chipper and KABOOOOOOM!"

"I'M GONNA STRANGLE HER UNTIL SHE TURNS BLUE AND DIES!"

"Good luck with that." said Sarah, turning to face the very confused video game characters. "And that is how we get her back to the very confuzzling reality that we all live in."

"Who's Harry Potter?" asked Sora.

I looked at him like he was insane, momentarily forgetting the fact that it was Sora. "What…did…you…just…say?"

"Should I have said that?" he asked Sarah before I proceeded to pummel him into a pulp.

"Guess not." She answered.

"Seriously, who is this Harry Potter?" whispered Riku to Jill.

"A fictional character that Jen is morbidly obsessed with." She whispered back. Then she turned to me, "Are you done yet?"

"In a minute." I said, kicking him one last time in a place where it really hurts. I turned back to the rest of the group. "So, just to make sure I didn't lose my mind again, this is Destiny Islands right?"

"No…this is Castle Oblivion."

"What? NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE! IT'S LIKE BEING IN SORA'S HEAD!" I yelled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Just don't kill me!"

"Honestly, don't do that!" I told Riku angrily, "I might believe you and have to kill you anyway."

"Hey, what are you saying?" Sora said only just realizing that I had insulted him.

"Wow, he's even slower in person than he is in the game." said a voice from the paopu tree.

"Wait, can they see us yet?" asked another voice.

"I don't think so…" said the first voice.

"Sweet!" said the second voice happily, then she said in a lower voice, "I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

"Oh, shut up, Veena." I said without thinking, then I did a double take, "Wait, VEENA???"

"Let's see if it really is Veenie" said Sarah softly, "HEY LOOK! SMARTIES!"

"SMARTIES??" screeched Veena, jumping down from the paopu tree.

"Yup, it's Veena."

Then Heather jumped down and landed on Sora's head.

"It's a good thing that you have so much spiky hair or I could have caused some damage to what little brain cells you still possess." She told him but he was already knocked out.

"Wow, Heather only just got here and she's already caused Sora bodily harm." said Jill, slightly awed. "She's gooooooooooood."


	3. WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?

I GOT MY WAY! RIKU WILL GET THE _LOVE_ IN THIS STORY! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soooooooo, how'd ya guys get in?" I asked Heather and Veena as we watched the guys spar. "We got in through the first game."

"We got in through the second. And guess what?" asked Heather who was smiling evilly.

"What?" we all asked together, and then we all shouted together with our hands in the air, "I BEAT KINGDOM HEARTS 2! AGAIN!" and then we cracked up at our little inside joke and the confusion on the faces of the not-real-worlders. I mean, come on! We were in a video game! We should be able to have some fun and cause mass destruction and stuff like that! Sora still looked confused and was staying far away from Heather. Good for him. Kairi (the evil little Mary-sue that she is) was trying to get our sick minded little joke but was failing. Riku simply rolled his eyes (he had gotten used to our whacked behavior.) I could have sworn I heard him say, "_I think they all need therapy. **Lots** of therapy._" To which I answered, "Thank you! Coming from you and to us, that's a sincere compliment!"

Everyone looked at me like I was mad, which I probably am, but this was more than usual. "WHAT?" I asked, exasperated.

"How'd you know I was thinking that?" asked Riku, his eyes wide.

"Whaddaya mean, 'Thinking it?' You just said it out loud!" I looked at my friends for conformation. "…Didn't he?"

"None of us heard him." said Heather. Okay, if Heather, who has the hearing of a dog, didn't hear him, than that must mean…

"OMG, I CAN READ MINDS!" I shouted suddenly and loudly, "SWEET!"

"_Ouch._" I heard everyone think at once. I was thoroughly psyched by this new power, but I felt like hitting something right now. I looked over at the guys, just in time to see Sora lose…again.

"Aw, man, now the score's 27 to 0!" he said.

"Wow, Sora." said Heather, "You really suck at this."

"Do any of you want to try?" he asked sarcastically. I, being impervious and oblivious to sarcasm, answered, "HELL YEAH!"

"I was kidding." He said. "I don't fight girls."

All of the realworlders gasped, snickered, and looked at me to see how I would take this. I was flushed and fuming. The score was 27 to 0, and he's saying he won't even fight me?

"What…did…you…say?" I asked, trying, and failing, to keep my emotions under control. "you won't fight a girl? you doubt my fighting skills, just because I'm a different gender? Do you think that guys are better than girls? Because let me tell you, I have seen plenty of guys who have been more girl-like than us, and plenty of girls who could kick your butt. But no, you decide that I'm one of those girls who can't fight to save her life. WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?" I grabbed one of the wooden swords. "YOU. ME. FIGHT. NOW!"

Sarah went over to him, and patted his back. "It was nice knowing ya."

"I bet twenty that she murders him." said Jill confidently.

"No way. Sora's gonna win." said Riku. I glared at him.

"I'll deal with you later." Then I turned to Sora, swinging at him with the demented sword. He blocked me but I kept on going, my rage giving me strength. I locked my sword around his, and used my foot to swing his legs out from under him. He crashed to the ground and I placed my sword against his jaw like they do in the movies. "Checkmate. I win."

"Goodie. Now pay up." said Jill to Riku. He handed her the money and continued to stare at me. "How did you do that?"

"She takes a karate class, she's a black belt, and they taught her advanced weapons training." answered Heather. The others nodded in agreement.

"You're next." I said to Riku, pointing the sword-ish thing at him. He hesitated. "Come on, I'm on a roll!"

"Fine." He said, getting up.

"You're going down." I told him.

"You wish." He said. Then he lunged at me and I only just got out of the way. "_Holy crap, he's fast!_" I thought as I doged his attacks. "_And really strong, too!_" I tried my best to block his strikes, but I still ended up beaten on the ground. Oh well, ya can't win them all.

"Ow. You hit hard." I told him as I tried to get up. Unfortunately, our fight had pushed us toward the very edge of the little island thing that we were on, so when I got up, I fell off the edge.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I fell off and hit the water.

"You okay?" asked Riku, who looked worried for some odd reason.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY! I JUST FELL OFF THE STUPID ISLAND THING INTO THE WATER! AND YA KNOW WHAT? THE WATER IS REALLY, REALLY COLD! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR THE WATER TO BE SO COLD ON A FREAKIN TROPICAL ISLAND?" they all snickered in their heads. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I shouted as I climbed up the ladder. "Anyone gonna help me up?" I asked, holding out my hand. Riku grabbed it, but didn't see the evil little glint in my eyes. Instead of using him to pull me up, I pulled him back into the water.

"HEY!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!" I heard snickers behind me. I looked at Sarah and my jaw dropped.

"What???" she asked.

"Freaky…Cloak…Person…right…there." I said, pointing behind her. Everyone looked.

"I don't see anyone." said Riku slowly. I jumped. I hadn't thought he would get out of the water that fast.

"Whaddaya mean? He's right there!" I cocked my head. "And he's trying to tell Sora something."

"What?"

"Something along the lines of: "Point the Keyblade at us and see what happens."

"Why?"

"I dunno, just do it!"

"Uh, okay." He pointed the Keyblade at Jill. A little laser-ish light thing came out and hit her and she started to glow. When it went away, I looked at her and almost laughed.

She was now wearing a mini tank top and a long flowy skirt. Jill hates skirts. And her hair was in a braid. OMG, does she hate that! She looked at herself, and she looked like she was gonna murder someone.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT ME IN A SKIRT?" she yelled at Sora.  
"I didn't do it!"

"ME NEXT, ME NEXT!" shouted Sarah, running in front of Sora.

"'Kay."

When Sarah was done glowing she ran over to the water to see herself. Let's just say…she freaked.

"WHAT THE CRAP DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" she shrieked, running her hands through it. I can't say I blame her. Her normally brown hair was now black. Pitch black. But it looked good on her. And it matched her outfit, which was a white belly shirt and a black mini skirt with those freakishly striped stockings that she hates. Oh well, she'll get over it.

Veena went next, and she had on a white short dress and really high silver boots. Then Heather, who got a safari type dress with killer hiking boots. Then it was my turn. When I was done, I looked like Ember from Danny Phantom (DON'T OWN IT!) with the belly shirt, the tight capries, the killer boots, and only one glove for some odd reason. I never got that, but oh well. I turned back to the Freaky Cloak Person. (I'm just gonna call him the FCP cause I'm lazy.)

"Okay, the FCP wants me to tell you guys that we all got super special powers when Sora zapped us. Heather got a cool bow and arrows that are magic, and a special power called Call that lets you summon animals."

"SWEET!" yelled Heather as she examined the bow. It was shiny.

"Veena got a pair of fanish things, power over air and weather, and a special attack called Weather Rage."

"What does it do?" asked Veena.

"I dunno but don't use it here." I advised. "Sarah got a…wait, what did she get?" I asked the FCP. Pause. "Okay, if you say so. Sarah got a microphone that is a magic amplifier and a whip. She also got a special power called Note Magic that makes it so that whenever you sing a solfedge syllable, a different magic comes out. But don't try it here because they are extra strong when you do it." I told her.

"Ooooookkayyyyyyyyyyy." She said.

"Jill got water-ish powers that includes Rising Flood and a pair of super special magic gloves." I continued, "and I got…psychic powers? What's up with that?"

"Well, what super special power do you have?" asked Sarah, who was examining her microphone-ish thing.

"Open Mind? What the hell does that do?" I asked the FCP. Pause. "OH HELL YEAH! WHOO! I'M A HAPPY CAMPER!"

"Why? What does it do?" asked Jill.

"Let's just say, it's like the Imperius curse." I said with an evil smile. They all paled, the real worlders cause they knew what I meant, and the video game characters cause they realize that whenever I have that smile on, it just can't be good.


	4. WHAT THE HELL?

"And now…" pause while I looked at the FCP. "we go through the Freaky Dark Portal Thingie."

"What Freaky Dark Portal Thingie?" they asked. I pointed at it. "Oh that." They all hesitated but I didn't. I walked right through it and landed flat on my back on something hard.

"Ow." I looked around. I was on a platform like in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts I, but instead of a princess, there was an image of a town. And there was a door right in front of me. But I had to absorb this very quickly, cause within moments I was flat on my face and felt a large body on top of me.

"Don't EVER do that again!" shouted someone in my ear. "YOU SCARED THE LIVING HELL OUTTA ME!"

"Riku, get off her." said Sora. I blushed. Riku was worried about me? I'll savor that later. Right now I gotta smack him. So I did.

"You HAD to fall on me, didn't you?"

"Like I had a choice."

"Whatever."

"FOCUS PEOPLE!" shouted Veena. Whoa. Veena? Shouting? Gotta be dreaming.

"Where are we?" asked Heather. I said automatically, "I dunno, but that door leads to Traverse Town."

"How do you know that?"

"…I don't…"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, that's what going through my head too…"

"Well, come on!" said Sora, walking up to the door and opening it. We all walk in, and were immediately ambushed by Heartless. Oh joy.

I felt something come into my hand and I looked down. It was a killer whip. Sweet. I turned back to the Heartless and started slashing at them, laughing maniacally the whole time. After we were done, they were all staring at me. They probably think I need to go to the asylum. I don't feel like going again. It was boring. I'm kidding and rambling. BACK TO THE STORY NOW!

"So, what we gonna do now?" I asked. "There's no boss in this town so we're only here to train ourselves."

"And you know this, how?" asked Sarah. I gave her a blank stare. "Oh right, you don't know."

"Lets split up and go get some more Heartless." suggested Sora. "Sarah, Jill, you come with me. Veena, Heather, you go together and Jen and Riku can go together."

"Why are you putting me with her?" whispered Riku.

"Cause I know you want to spend some _alone _time with her." He whispered back.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do! You never stop staring at her!"

"Shut up." He snarled at him as he walked away with Sarah and Jill.

"What were you talking about?" I asked Riku as if I didn't know.

"Nothing." He said. Liar.

We walked in silence for a while, until we ran into Heartless. I wanted to try out my special move, so I did.

"OPEN MIND!" I shouted and saw all the Heartless stop in their tracks. "Riku, this move makes them do anything I tell them to. Any suggestions?"

"Anything?" he asked with an evil smile.

"Anything."

"Make them dance." He said, half laughing.

"Oooo, I have the perfect song for them!" I started to sing a very well known song in the real world, and the Heartless started doing the idiotic dance that goes with it.

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Allo, salut, sint yel, un hydook,_

_she teraw, youbeera mah, primesh der, vericheera,_

_Allo, Allo, sint yel, Picasso,_

_Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_Desoon, set spoon, cheseet, ah kum_

_Allo, youbeera mah, sint yel, vericheera_

_Allo, Allo, sint yarshio, Picasso,_

_Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa iay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

Riku and I started to laugh our heads off. What?? It's a funny song with a funny dance. And Heartless did it! That makes it even better!

After we were done laughing, we killed off all the Heartless. Naturally. Then we sat down for a while. I zoned out and went into my own little universe. Now, just so you know, only a few things can get me out of my little universe. Calling my name and physical contact don't work either. At least, not most physical contact.

Riku looked over at me. If I hadn't been in my own little universe right now, I would have heard him think, "_Maybe Sora was right. Maybe I am falling for her. She is just so beautiful and fun to be around. But if she knows what I've done in the past, she won't trust me. But I really like her. Oh well, here goes everything._" He moved closer to me. I didn't notice. He put his hand on mine. No response. He turned my head so that my face was facing his. Still nothing. He kissed me on the lips. BOY, did _that_ wake me up!

I blinked and pulled away. Three words were going through my head now and they are: _WHAT THE HELL???_

"What?" I asked softly. Riku turned away and started rambling. I did not know that he could ramble. Hmm. Who da thunk?

"I probably shouldn't have done that because now I've probably ruined my chances with you and you probably think I'm desperate and…" it just went on and on. It was getting annoying now. I put my hand on his shoulder. He stopped rambling and looked at me.

"First of all," I said to him, "I'm happy that you did that. Second, you haven't ruined your chances by doing that. You've made them even better than before. And third, I am in no position to call anyone desperate right now." He raised his eyebrows at me. "I like you too, Riku." He smiled broadly. Then I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. His lips were soft and tasted sweet. He kissed me back, and I could feel my heart beating so fast I thought it would explode. I smiled into the kiss and felt him smile back. I was in heaven right now. I was kissing Riku and he was kissing me. What could make me happier? Nothing, that's what!

Eventually, we had to stop and go find the others. But we held hands the entire time we walked back, and when we found them all, I sent them a message telepathically, saying, "_OMG I KISSED RIKU! AND HE KISSED ME!_" They all smiled and gave me a thumbs up. My friends rock, okay?

We all decided to stay in the hotel for the night. I was sharing with Sarah and Jill, Heather and Veena were sharing, and so were Sora and Riku. The instant we were alone in the room, Sarah and Jill whirled on me. "Did you really kiss him?" they asked together.

"Yep."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"How was it?"

"It was heaven on Earth, baby."

"No duh, Sherlock."

"I'm going for a walk." I said suddenly.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU ARE STAYING RIGHT HERE AND TELLING US WHAT HAPPENED!"

"No, I think I'm going for a walk. See ya." I said, walking out the door. I walked straight into Riku. Man, does he have perfect timing!

"Hi, Riku. Do ya wanna come with me? I'm going for a walk."

"I would love to." He said, making me wanna melt. We walked out to the square and into the alley, where we could be alone. Once we were alone, he pulled me close to him and kissed me. OMG, is he a good kisser! I pulled back and smiled at him. He smiled back. I lost myself in his aquamarine eyes and in his kiss. I can't even explain how good it felt. But unfortunately, my happiness was short lived, cause all of a sudden, MASSIVE amounts of Heartless started to appear. Crap.

"Let's get em." I said to Riku, and we proceeded to beat the living hell outta the Heartless. But for some reason beyond my comprehension, we were separated from each other during the fighting. I looked around for him but I didn't see him. Then all of a sudden, a figure in a black cloak appeared and the Heartless went away.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked the person. I was pissed, okay? He didn't answer. He just poofed up a pair of really sharp rings and started to attack me. WTH (what the hell). I tried to dodge his attacks, but it was like fighting Riku. Only before, Riku wasn't trying to rip me to shreds. So I was in trouble. I felt the rings slash across my back and I screamed and fell to the ground. My back was open and bleeding freely. I couldn't move without felling extreme pain. I felt the person walk over to me and I closed my eyes and waited for him to kill me. But he didn't, because…he was pushed away? Huh?

"Don't you dare, Axel!" shouted Riku, "Don't ever touch her again!"

"And what are you going to do if I do, boy?" sneered Axel. I sent a message to my friends, "_GET OVER HERE! RIKU'S GONNA GET HIMSELF KILLED!_"

"I will rip you apart."

"Ah, oh so full of yourself aren't you?"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"I don't think I will."

"Riku…" I said softly, "don't die on me…" then I passed out.

"I would never do that to you." He said to my unconscious form. Then he turned to Axel. "Leave. Now."

"Not without her."

"Then I will make you leave!"

"_Riku._" I said in his head, "_you got a special attack! Say Black Sun!_"

"BLACK SUN!" A GIANT globe of darkness came crashing down on Axel's head, wiping out most of his health. Axel rose shakily and conjured up a black hole which he escaped into. But before he left he snarled at Riku, "I'll be back for her!" then he disappeared and Riku rushed over to me. "Jen?" he asked, shaking me a little.

"Don't shake. It hurts." I muttered into the ground.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." I groaned as I tried to get up, but fell back down cause of the pain.

"How bad did he get you?" he asked as he picked me up bridal style.

"Bad." I hissed, clutching at his shirt. "Where did he go?"

"He left after I used Black Sun on him. Nice timing with telling me that, by the way." He smiled at me. "You saved both our lives with that."

"Thanks, but you did all the fighting."

"I wouldn't have been able to if I wasn't for you."

"Aw, thanks Riku. And by the way, your eardrums are about to be busted."

"Huh?"

"OMG, WHAT HAPPENED??" shrieked my friends as they raced towards us.

"Axel tried to kill us!" I said weakly to them.

"HE WHAT???"

"Yeah, but Riku beat the crap outta him and saved my life."

"REALLY?"

"Uh huh. And Riku, you can put me down now. I can walk." He blushed and put me down. "Thanks." I turn to my friends. "I don't know why but Axel wants me for some reason, okay? I just got beaten up and I'm really" I started to sway, "really tired." Then I fell over, asleep. Riku caught me and carried me back to the hotel, muttering, "Sure ya can walk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So happy me! I get Riku only because no one else wants him. And Axel is only after me for a bit. Oh well.

R&R


	5. HOLD IT!

'_Why do you continue to fight?'_

"_Huh?" I asked aloud, looking around me for the owner of the voice. But I was the only one in this freaky place._

'_Why do you fight? You are weak. You will never win against the darkness. You are simply a burden to your friends. You are worthless. You are nothing. Why don't you just give up?'_

"_No!" I shouted at the bodiless voice. "That's not true! I am not worthless!"_

'_Oh, but you are.' sneered the voice. 'You said it yourself: no one cares about me…no one cares…'_

"_My friends care! And I care about them! All of them!"_

'_Even the ones that hurt you?'_

_I froze, and thought about the people who I had thought were my friends, but they had turned out not to be. Many people's images floated through my mind, and I was forced to recount how each one of them had made me suffer. Emma, who ditched me for the girl who was picking on me; Katie, who had just been friends with me to learn my secrets; Sam, who humiliated me in front of the entire school to be accepted._

"_STOP!" I yelled, collapsing to the ground. My head was swimming with images of what they did. "THEY AREN'T LIKE THAT!"_

'_You said that about the others.' The voice reminded her. 'Look what happened.'_

"_SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I HAVE REAL FRIENDS NOW! THEY CARE!"_

'_Do they?' the question echoed around my head. 'do they…do they…'_

"_STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

"JEN!"

My eyes snapped open and I saw Riku standing over me, concern shining in his aquamarine eyes. I looked and saw that I was in a bed in the Hotel and that we were the only ones in the room. "Wha happen?" I asked as I struggled to get out of the bed, momentarily unable to speak proper English.

"You passed out." He said, watching me closely as I walked out onto the balcony and stood there, looking up at the night sky. "So we brought you here."

"I can see that." I looked back at him. "When you say 'we'…"

"Well, I did." He admitted, walking up to stand behind me. "Then, while you were sleeping, you started to talk. Something about 'That's not true.'" I could feel him looking at me. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." I lied, looking down at the ground. There was a silence. I knew that Riku didn't believe me. Then I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I drew in a shaky breath. I wasn't expecting this. He pulled me closer to him, and I inhaled his sweet ocean scent. He whispered into my ear, "You can tell me. I'll listen."

Words can't describe how much those words meant to me. I sighed and leaned back into his chest. "There was this voice, and it was telling me that I was weak, worthless, that my friends didn't care about me. I remembered all the people who had hurt me in some way. People…who I thought were my friends. I told it that my friend weren't like that, that they cared about me, but it said that that was how they all acted before they hurt me." I had tears running down my face now.

"Hey." Riku gently moved my head so that I was looking straight at him. "All those thing that it said, about you being weak and worthless, they're all lies. You're not weak; otherwise Axel would have done a lot more damage than he did. You held him off, remember? And you're not worthless. Not in the slightest. You're smart and funny and a tad crazy…"

I laughed. "That I am."

"And you're pretty." He finished. I looked away. "No I'm not."

"Of course you are! You're one of the prettiest girls I have ever met." He said. I looked back at his face, tears streaming down my cheeks. He gently brushed them away with his thumb. "And…it was wrong about your friends not caring about you, because I can think of at least one who cares about you a lot."

"And that would be…?" he smiled and leaned in very close. "Me." He said right before he kissed me. I was a bit startled at his actions, but I kissed him back. I felt one of his hands move down to my waist and he pulled me even closer to him. The other hand moved to the back of my head and he ran his fingers through my hair. I put my arms around his neck and deftly played with his hair. He smiled into the kiss and I smiled back. The kiss turned hot and passionate, and though both our lungs were screaming for air, we didn't break the kiss. Eventually, we _had_to from sheer oxygen depravation. We didn't stop after we caught our breath, though. We started again, but this time with more passion and certainty. We were so…occupied (yeah, let's go with that!) with each other that we didn't notice when Sora came in to the room. He stared, open mouthed, at the scene in front of him and was about to say something, but from nowhere, Jill put a hand over his mouth and dragged him away, hissing in his ear, "You say a word and ruin the moment, I break your windpipe." When they were far enough away, she let go of him and he whirled around.

"WTH? Why was Jen kissing Riku?"

"Cause she likes him, stupid."

"What? When did that happen?"

"Well, Jen's had a crush on him since she saw him in the real world and…I don't know about Riku. But he loves her, Sora! You should be happy for him. Hell, once he got over it, he was okay with you and Kairi."

"K-Kairi?" stammered Sora, blushing a bit.

"Yes. Kairi. The one who's waiting for you on Destiny Islands. My God are you dense!" she said as she walked away, leave Sora to his thoughts. She stopped at my door and carefully peaked in.

We had stopped kissing. My head was now on Riku's chest, and I could hear the steady beating of his heart. Riku's head was on top of mine, and one of his hands was running through my hair. The other was cradling my body, pulling me closer to him, like he was protecting me. Jill sighed happily at the romantic scene in front of her, and then closed the door, giving us some privacy. I noticed this and sent a thought her way.

"_You rock my socks, Jill."_

"_That I do. And by the way…don't get too carried away."_

"_JILL! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?"  
"My mind lives in the gutter, remember? Just don't okay."_

"_Shut up and get your mind out of there now."_

"_All right."_

((The Next Day))

The next day we got out of the Traverse Town world and we went up the stairs that had appeared there and came out onto a platform with a picture of Wonderland on it. Jill started twitching. She had issues with this world.

"Finally. Someplace I know." said Sarah on the other hand. Sarah doesn't play Kingdom Hearts. She thinks it brainwashes your mind. It probably does, but I LIKE IT! SO THERE! Okay very off topic now. Moving back to the story…

"Okay, so in here we're gonna have to find the keyhole and most likely beat a boss." I said when we got in there. "And don't ask me how I know that, cause I don't even know. And something odd is gonna happen, and it involves…another member being added to our team. Still don't ask me how I know that." I said as we walked in through the door and out into the freaky time room place. I hate it here. It creeps me out. Just then the White Rabbit came right by us, saying his trademark phrase: "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

"Ooookkkkaaaaayyyyy…" said Riku slowly, watching the little bunny run by. "That's a little weird."

"Trust me." said Jill, her right eye still twitching. "It gets worse."

"Much worse." I chided in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!"

"Okay, court scene with Alice, Take 2." I said under my breath, looking on at said scene. I was standing next to Jill so that I could be ready if I needed to prevent her from killing the Queen of Hearts. She really irritates Jill. REALLY!

I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like, something wasn't right.

"Why am I still on trial?" Alice asked the White Rabbit, who didn't answer. The Queen, on the other hand, did.

"BECAUSE YOU STILL HAVEN"T GIVEN ME BACK MY HEART!" she shouted at Alice.

"I told you before," said Alice simply, "it wasn't me!"

"SILENCE!"

The feeling was getting worse. Riku notice how pale I was, and came over. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I think so…but I can't place it…" I looked over each of the people around us. The cards were okay, so was the rabbit, and Alice. But the Queen…something wasn't right. I tried to remember, and then it hit me.

Her colors had been reversed!

(That means that her outfit was switch so that whatever had been red before was black and vice versa.)

"HOLD IT!" I shouted at the imposter, "YOU'RE NOT THE QUEEN OF HEARTS!"

The fake Queen of Hearts looked at us and smirked. "Took you long enough." She said in a different voice, before turning into my new worst nightmare.

"Axel." Spat Riku, pulling out his sword and steeping in front of me. "What do _you _want?"

"Same thing I wanted last time." He said, peering around Riku to look at me. Jill snapped at him, "Leave her alone!"

"Hmm, it seems like I may have to fight you." He said, making me want to strangle him. "NO DUH, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT US!" Heather shouted. "WE'RE NOT LETTING YOU TAKE JEN!"

"Oh, that will happen whether you want it to or not." Axel said. "It all depends on how long it takes for her to give up."

"Huh?"

"She knows what I mean." He said, sending an icy glare my way, "Isn't that right?"

"I will never give in to the darkness so you can just shut your trap and go away." I hissed at him. He sighed overdramatically. "I had hoped that this would be easier." He said, poofing up his ring weapons, "Guess we have to do this the hard way." He conjured up and army of Heartless, and the battle was on.

I felt attack after attack whiz past my head, and tried to dodge the innumerable amounts of attacks that the Heartless were sending my way. I jumped and evaded their attacks, but soon I faced Axel. Again.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him with my whip at the ready, "Why am I so important?"

"Its not you that's important." Hissed Axel, "It's what you carry inside you."

"What…my heart?"

"We need it, and will do anything to get it." He said, advancing towards me. I looked around quickly for an escape but there wasn't one. He snatched out his arms and grabbed my neck. Intense pain erupted from where he touched my skin. I screamed bloody murder as the pain traveled down my body. I screamed and screamed but the pain wouldn't stop. Then he whispered in my ear, making me shudder, "It is your destiny to destroy the world…and to never have friends."

My eyes snapped open, and though I didn't know it, they were glowing a sickly purple. "NOOOOOO!" I shouted releasing as much energy and hate as possible. A wave of pure energy shot out of my body, forcing Axel back and destroying all of the Heartless in the area. I dropped to my knees and looked at my palms. I gasped. Burned into my flesh all around my body were these symbols that vaguely resembled hearts with X's through them, all glowing purple. Riku came over to me and saw the marks on my arms. His expression turned from worry to outrage, and he whirled on Axel. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER??"

"Just gave her a little reminder." He growled, getting up from the ground and poofing up a dark portal. "Remember what I said." He sneered at me. "it will come whether you want it to or not." The he made to go through the portal, but was blocked by a sudden wall of earth that sprang in front of it. WTH???

"You aren't going anywhere till we get some answers." Snapped a familiar male voice, I turned and gasped.

"Eric?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…R&R! (runs away before people try to hurt me)


	6. THERE'S MORE OF YOU?

"Eric?" I asked dumbly staring at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Not now." He answered. "Axel now."

Axel was currently staring at Eric too, with a thunderstruck expression on his face. "THERE'S MORE OF YOU PEOPLE?" he asked.

"Yes." snapped Heather, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No." he said, grinning evilly. "It just means there are more of you to get rid of." Then he summoned a really big heartless shape and set it after us. I looked at Jill worriedly. The Heartless that we were facing was the Trickmaster. Jill glared at it for a minute, and then remembered the special power that she had. She screeched, "RISING FLOOD!" her eyes glowed a bright ice blue and a HUGE funnel of water appeared, spinning around her like a top. For some reason, I felt my energy draining away. My skin was growing paler every minute that Jill used her special power. By the time she was done with the Trickmaster, I was as white as snow and my energy was almost completely gone. Sarah noticed this and screamed, "JILL, STOP! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH JEN!" Jill looked over and ran to my side. "Jen what's wrong?"

"Get…Axel…I'll…be fine." I choked out. "He's in…the forest…"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just go…you're wasting time."

They finally left to go after Axel. I kneeled in the middle of the empty court garden place, trying to catch my breath.

"_He'll keep coming after you until he gets what he wants._" said a voice from behind me. I turned and saw the FCP standing right behind me.

"You have some answers. Tell me. Why does he want my heart?" I asked.

"_Because your heart is very unique._"

"How so?"  
"_Think about it. Your heart has been broken many times over, yet it still manages to be complete. Axel knows this, and wants to use it to his best advantage._"

"Why are you telling me all this? You could easily be with Axel and just be feeding me lies."

"_I wouldn't be much of a spy if I sided with Axel, now would I?_"

"Who are you?"

"_All in good time._" He answered before vanishing. Just then, the others returned, looking angry.

"What happened?"

"Axel got away." Grumbled Sarah.

"Oh well." I answered. Just then the last of my energy left me and I blacked out. Riku caught me before I hit the ground. "She really needs to know when to quit." He muttered.

"Here, Heather, Jill and Eric, let's go find the real Queen of Hearts. The rest of you take Jen to Traverse Town and figure out what the hell is going on." said Sora leaderishly. Everyone nodded and we split up. Riku carried me out the door and lead the way to the other portal. Sarah and Veena caught up with him. "Do you know why Axel's after Jen?" they asked.

"Hmm?" he asked, shaken from his thoughts about me. They rolled their eyes simultaneously. "You were thinking about Jen weren't you?"

He blushed and nodded. Then he asked, "Why does Jen have issues with friends?"

They looked at each other with a worried expression. "That's for Jen to tell you if she wants to."

"At least tell me a little more about her."

"Besides the fact that she's insane?"

He laughed a little. "Yeah I knew that."

"Well…" Sarah cocked her head to one side. "Uh Jen says she wants us to sing her song to tell you." Sarah shrugged. "Oh well, here goes nothing." She started to sing softly.

_Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end  
And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine in you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine  
Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I  
Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine  
this is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals  
And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

_Ooooooooo_

Riku stared at Sarah for a minute, the turn his attention back to me. "That's a really nice song."

"The scary thing is that it fits her perfectly." Said Veena. We had finally gotten to the Hotel while Sarah had been singing, and Riku had laid me down on the bed. Just then, the others walked into the room looking slightly disheveled.

"What happen to you guys?" asked Sarah.

"We found the Queen of Hearts." Explained Sora. "And for some reason, she thought it was us who stuffed her into the canary cage. Then Jill got pissed and started attacking her with all this magic attacks until we finally got her out of there."

"SHE DESERVED IT!" shouted Jill. "SHE CALLED ME SHORT!"

"Then it's her fault she got wet." I said, struggling to get up from the bed. Sarah, Veena, Jill, and Heather all squealed and tackled me. "JEN, YOU'RE OKAY!"  
"Can't…breathe…need…air." I choked.

"Sorry!" They said, getting off me. I saw Riku sitting right next to me and smiled at him. He grabbed me suddenly and pulled me into a very tight hug. I was a little surprised, but I returned the embrace. The girls took one look at this picture, then got up and dragged the two struggling boys out of the room, closing the door behind them. My friends rock my socks.

"What happened?" he asked softly. "What is going on, Jen? Please tell me."

"Axel wants my heart because it's special in some way." I whispered into his chest. "And he'll keep coming after me until he gets it." Riku's face darkened, but since my head was in his chest, I didn't notice. "Riku, I'm scared." I cried into his shoulder. "I can't fight Axel by myself. I'm not strong enough."

"Then it's a good thing you're not alone." He said, gently running his hand through my hair. "You have friends, Jen. Friends that care about you a lot. That's something that Axel will never change."

"I know." I looked up at his face. "And I have you."

"Yes, you do." He said, smiling. I laughed suddenly. "What?"

"I just realized: Axel can't take my heart, because it already belongs to someone else."

"And who would that be?" he asked, leaning in very close. "You." I answered, before I kissed him. I could feel him putting a lot of emotion into that kiss. I felt something in the back of my mind, telling me to do something. I broke away and looked Riku straight in the eye. "I heard you asking Veena and Sarah about me. Do you really want to know more about me?"

"Yes." He whispered. I smiled and said, "Then here you go." I kissed him on the lips, but this time, I opened my mind to him, letting him run through my memories. I felt him do the same to me and I gladly accepted the invitation. I looked through his memories, starting at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts. I now saw everything from Riku's point of view. I saw Sora fighting Riku and saw Ansem taking over Riku's body, forcing him to fight with Sora. I found out that Riku was trying to resist Ansem but couldn't. The rest of his memories involved him feeling regret at what he had done. There was one memory that we both shared and treasured: our first kiss in Traverse Town. We both smiled at the same time and broke apart. Riku was looking at me, an expression of slight surprise on his face. "What?" I asked him.

"You went through all that?" he asked. I nodded. He put a hand against my cheek, and stared into my eyes. "Now I see why that song fits you so well."

"Yeah." I looked away, a single tear running down my face. Riku brushed it away. "Just so you know, I will never leave you like that."

I stared at him. He has this freaky ability to know exactly what to say to make me feel loved. Oh well, that's just another thing I love about him.

((Outside))

"What the hell just happened?" asked Eric.

"Jen fulfilled her lifelong dream so be happy or she'll murder you." Said Heather, who was polishing her bow.

"Soooooo, whadda we do now?" asked Veena.

"We go to the next level." I said from behind her. She screeched and jumped. I started laughing, and then I stopped and stared at Veena. "What?"

"Look down."

"Huh?" she looked at her feet…which were standing on a cloud. "WHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?" she screeched again.

"Well, you _are_ air." I said. Veena shrugged and whizzed off on her cloud singing, "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!"

"She's whacked." Said Sora.

"Yup." I answered. "But then again, so are we all."


	7. MORE?

Many people may try to kill me for this chapter. A warning to all those people, if I am killed then how the hell am I going to finish this story?

ON WITH THE CHAP!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Someplace unknown to me))

"Remind me why we are after this girl?" Larxene asked, looking at Axel who was looking at a hologram of me with the others as we were trying to get Veena down from her cloud.

"Because we need her Nobody to join the Organization." He replied, not meeting her gaze.

"And why do we need her?"

"Because she's so freaking strong." he said, still refusing to look her in the eye.

"And your point is…?"

"WE JUST FLIPPIN' DO, OKAY?!?" he shouted. Larxene took a step back. "Sheesh, you don't have to yell."

"Uh, whatever." He whirled around to face a dark figure in the corner. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" he shouted at it. "GO FINISH THEM OFF AND BRING THE GIRL!"

The figure nodded and walked away without making a sound.

"God, that kid is emo." Muttered Axel after he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going now?" Heather asked as we climbed up another flight of stairs to the next platform.

"Ummmm." I looked at the floor and saw a lightening bolt with some clouds around it. "Coliseum." I answered.

"Finally, a place where the main characters aren't trying to kill us." Said Sora. I nodded, and we lead the way through the door into REALLY bright sunshine.

"AHH, IT BURNS!!" I said, shielding my eyes while everyone else cracked up. I peeked through my fingers. "WHAT??? The sun is really bright here!"

"REALLY?" they asked sarcastically. I choose not to answer them. I just stuck out my tongue and walked straight into a pillar.

"OWW!" I said from the ground.

"Sorry." The pillar said. Wait, what? I looked up. I didn't crash into a pillar, I crashed into…

"Hercules!" said Sora excitedly. Hey shook hands while I got myself up from the ground. Now I know why he felt like a pillar.

"Sora! Good to see you again. I take it these are your friends?"

"Uh-huh. This is Sarah, Jill, Veena, Heather, Riku, Eric, and Jen." He said pointing at each of us as he said our names.

"Hiya." We said. I looked around. "Is there a tournament coming around soon?"

"Actually there's one later today." He replied.

"Coolio. Can we practice in the arena?"

"Sure, as long as you don't mess it up. Phil will throw a fit if you do."

"Don't worry. We'll _try_ not to cause mass destruction." I said, walking past him. We walked into the lobby and saw Phil standing there. "Phil, we have some new contestants." The little goat person turned around. "Oh it's that shrimp again." He said, looking at Sora. "And he brought even more juniors."

"Excuse me?" I asked, grabbing him by the throat and pulling him down to my face. "Juniors? We happen to be very good at fighting, thank you very much. More than you could say, anyway. And for the record, you really don't have the right to call anyone an inadequate hero, considering you aren't one. The only one with that right here is Herc, because he, unlike you, went through the whole stinking process of becoming a hero. So don't judge us from what you see. Do I make myself clear?" he nodded hurriedly, his eyes wide. I pushed him away and walked into the arena, calling behind me, "So, who's up first?"

We spent the rest of the time before the tournament sparing and talking strategy and all that crap. Then the tournament started. Needless to say, we DESTROYED the first nine battles, but then we got to the last level. I looked around the arena but no one was there. Then a black hole appeared in the wall and a figure stepped out. He stepped into the middle of the arena with his sword at the ready. I raised my eyebrows slightly. Something about this person was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't see his face because a black blindfold covered his eyes, but still…

"So this is our new opponent?" Sora asked. I rolled my eyes. "No duh, Sherlock."

The figure didn't even twitch at our comments. He just waited for the signal to start and lunged at us.

"WTH??" I screech as I dodged his attack. He came really close but still couldn't touch any of us. I snorted, "That all ya got?"

He smirked slightly, and raised one black gloved hand. At once, each of our shadows became real and started to attack us. Except for me for some odd reason.

I raised my whip and swung it around his hands. He glared at me, or at least I think he did. The blindfold was making it very difficult to see his expression. Then he grabbed the whip and twisted it, causing me to lose my balance and hit the floor. I was shocked. That was MY move he just did! But the only people I taught I to were my friends…

I jumped up, and ran towards the figure and tackled him. Once he was on the ground, I pulled off his blindfold and gasped.

"BRANDON???"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This message is for some people who are mostly Brandon: DON'T HURT ME!!! ((Runs away))


	8. Brandon's Battle

Okay-dokay. On with the story.

P.S. no matter what this story implies, I only like Brandon as a friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brandon? You're here too?" I asked, looking him over. Then I noticed something that sent chills down my spine. His eyes were no longer chocolate brown, but blood red.

He was under Axel's spell.

"Brandon, snap out of it!" I yelled as I tried to dodge his attacks. "It's me, Jen! We're your friends!"

"You are not my friend." He snarled.

"Yes we are! Come on Brandon, you can fight him! Just remember us! Remember the parties? Remember the talks we had during Reviews? Remember how we helped you get a date? Don't you remember Brandon?" I asked desperately. He froze for a minute and his eyes flickered back to brown. He looked at me. "J-Jen?" then he collapsed to the ground, holding his temples.

"Brandon!" I cried, dropping down next to him. I could hear him muttering, "No…I won't do it…she's my friend…JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

I couldn't watch this any longer. I put my hands on his shoulders, and almost literally dove into his mind. I was now a part of his inner battle too. I heard Axel's voice shrieking in my head and his. "_KILL THE OTHERS AND BRING ME THE GIRL!"_

"_NO!" Brandon shouted back. "She's my friend and you're just gonna hurt her!"_

"_Please, after all that she's done to you, you still call her your friend?" Axel scoffed._

"_Well…um…" I could fell him wavering._

"_There's your answer, boy. Now do as I command and kill them!"_

"_BRANDON!" I shouted. He whirled around. "Jen! What are you-never mind, just go!"_

"_NO, I'm not leavening you to deal with this by yourself!"_

"_Jen, Axel is trying to use me to capture you. You're putting yourself in danger by coming here!"_

"_Maybe I am, but the least I'm going to do is help you get rid of him." I said stubbornly._

"_Jen, he could kill you!"  
"I DON'T FLIPPIN CARE! I'M NOT LETTING HIM USE MY FRIENDS AGAINST ME!"_

_Brandon stared at me for a minute. I held out a hand to him. "We can beat him together. Just trust me."_

_He hesitated for a minute, then grasped my hand. We turned to face Axel._

"_Brandon, you have to trust me. Open your power to me and we can make him back off." He obeyed and I felt his power coursing through my veins. My eyes started glowing purple and his turned black edged with white. We both shouted, "GET OUT, NOW!" putting all of our power behind it. We felt Axel being blasted out of Brandon's head._

I opened my real eyes and saw Brandon lying in front of me. He looked at me. "Thanks, Jen."

"No problem." I said before we both fainted.


	9. Answers

…just read it and find out…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brandon came around before I did, so he had to suffer through the other's interrogation while I was still knocked out. Though, I did manage to get up at the exact moment when Sora asked Brandon if he new why Axel was after me.

"Umm…no?" he said, not looking at Sora.

"You know, Brandon, if you're gonna lie to us, at least try to make it convincing." I groaned from my spot. We were in Traverse Town. It's funny, whenever I faint, I always end up here. I had been sleeping with my head on Riku's lap, and was not really willing to leave that position. But still, I knew Brandon knew what was going on, and I needed to wrestle it out of him.

"You really don't want to know why." He told me, staring straight into my face.

"I'll decide that. Now talk."

"Fine, but this is going to sound really weird." He took a deep breath. "Axel wants you…because…he…likes you."

There was a stunned silence in which both Riku and I stared at Brandon with our mouths wide open. Then I started laughing. "HA HA, THAT'S A GOOD ONE! No seriously, why does Axel want me?" I asked, smiling.

"I'm dead serious. Well, partly."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Riku asked, glaring at Brandon.

"A. Chill. B. he's actually kinda in love with your Nobody." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How the hell could he have met my Nobody if I never lost my heart?" I asked. I was very, VERY confused.

"Who knows?" he asked. "But for reasons unknown, he likes your Nobody and he's trying to get her."

"Wait, does that make her an Organization member?" Heather asked.

"I don't know."

"How do you know this, anyway?" Jill asked.

"OMG, Axel would never shut up about it! It was always, "Lana this" and "Lana that". Larxene and I nearly went insane from it all!"

"I'm so not getting this." I said, holding my head in my hands and ignoring Brandon's ranting. "Man, I thought Sora had issues with his Nobody. Now this??? Uh, why can't anything make sense?" I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"I'm going for a walk." I said before I left the room. Brandon looked around. "Someone should probably go after her to make sure she doesn't get captured." Everyone, besides Brandon, looked at Riku.

"Fine, I'll go." He sighed, getting up. He followed me out the door, leaving a very confused Brandon in his wake. He looked around and saw me leaving the hotel. He followed me, and slipped in through the alley door behind me. I sat down on the ground and sighed. "I swear to god, you're like my shadow or something." I told Riku as he sat down next to me.

"Am I a good shadow?" he asked taking my hand in his. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Yes, a very good shadow."  
He smiled and I planted a quick kiss on his lips. "How are you dealing with this?" I asked, curious to know. "You know, Axel and my Nobody and all…"

"I don't know." He admitted. "All I know is that I'm not letting him get you. You're _mine_ and will always be mine."

There goes that freaky ability again. It is really creepy how he does that but oh well, it makes me feel wonderful.

((Someplace else))

Axel looked on at a hologram of Riku and me. He felt a sharp stab of pain in the place where his heart was supposed to be. He looked at the floor. "Don't worry, Lana. I'm going to get you back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Brandon. Do ya know…uh…if Axel were to…uh, get Jen, how would he get 'Lana' out?" Sora asked apprehensively while they waited for us to get back.

"Ummm…I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Riku and Jen." He said, looking stricken. Sora nodded and Brandon dropped his voice to whisper, "He'll have to make it so that Lana is the only real Jen there is."

"You mean-"

"Uh-huh. So don't tell them."

"But they should know…"

"No, if you tell them it will only make it worse for Jen."

"Fine, I won't tell." Sora promised. Just then, Riku and I walked into the room. If I looked happy, then Riku was ecstatic. Sora guessed at what happened and made a mental note to tease Riku about it later. But there were more pressing matters. "Jen, Sarah Jill Heather and Veena said that they want you to stay here for the next round." he said very quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL?? WHY??" I shouted.

"They said they don't want to put you in danger. There, I delivered the message and now I'm off to follow them." He concluded, shouldering his Keyblade. "Let's go, Brandon." He turned at the door when he saw that Riku wasn't following. "Come on, Riku. Leave your girlfriend and let's go."

"No." he said with his arms crossed.

"Yes." I said with a sigh. "You go Riku. I'll be fine." He looked me over and saw that I wasn't going to change my mind anytime soon. He sighed, and gently pulled me into his arms. He lifted my chin up and kissed me softly. "For luck." He said before he left. I could hear Brandon making gagging noises outside and I smiled and waited until I knew all of them were out of the Town. Then I said out loud, "Just because you people told me to stay, doesn't mean I will." I walked out the world and up the stairs to the Coliseum. There was another staircase on the platform, and I can only assume that the others went up there. Oh well, I'll go later.

I headed through the door to the Lobby and walked over to where Phil was standing. "Hiya, short person!"

"HOLY HERA!!" he shouted, jumping about three feet into the air. I cracked up and he whirled around. "Oh, it's the freaky mind girl." I nodded. I've been called worse than that. "What do you want?"

"Anybody I could anyone in the arena that I could spar against?"

"Noooo…"

"GREAT! Just, don't let anyone come in, kay?"

"Okkaaayyy…" he said, clearly thinking that I was insane. I skipped into the arena and called out, "I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE! COME ON OUT!"

"_No need to yell, I'm right here._" said the FCP from behind me. I smirked and turned to face him.

"Nice to know you care…Roxas."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There. That's why Axel's after me and that's who the FCP is. So…haha yeah review and all that crap and…yeah…


	10. Jill's Turn and A Fight with Riku

So here I am…again…yeah…read the chapter and…stuff…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it that obvious?" asked Roxas, pulling off his hood.

"No, I just read your mind." I shrugged. "Literally. You wanna spar?"

"You're on." He said, walking out into the middle of the arena. I followed him out and we stood a little bit away from each other. I evilly smiled at him. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.

The battle began. Roxas charged at me but I quickly did a back flip and landed on thin air. I smirked at his stunned expression. "Haven't I told you people not to underestimate me?" he just stared. "Obviously not." I dove at him from the air and knocked him off his feet and his weapon out of his hand. I smirked at him again. "I win."

"Ouch." He muttered from the ground. I laughed and offered him a hand up. He took it with an evil glint and pulled me down, but unfortunately I landed on top of him. There was a big fat awkward moment which was interrupted by someone clearing his throat. We both looked at the same time and I shouted happily, "RIKU!!!"

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, glaring at Roxas.

"No!" we both said hurriedly, backing away from each other. I looked into Riku's face and saw the jealousy that was brewing there. I felt a little stab of hurt. Would Riku really think that I would cheat on him? Didn't he trust me? I pushed it to the back of my mind and asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Kinda."

"What is it?"

"We sorta…kinda…need your help. The world is the Land of Dragons and the general will not let the other girls into the army." He blurted out.

"Say no more." I said waving a hand in front of his face. Then I thought of something. I turned to Roxas. "Why don't you come with us? We could use your help."

"But I-"

"Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. He sighed. "Fine."

"YAY! MORE PERSONS TO TORTURE ENDLESSLY! WHOO!" I walked towards the door. "ONWARD!"

"Is she always like this?" Roxas asked softly.

"YEP!" I shouted from far away. "ARE YOU PERSONS COMING OR WHAT?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So we got to the Land of Dragons which is really China but who really cares? Anyway, once I…um…explained the situation (involving many death threats and some censorship) to the general, and he quickly allowed us into the army. Hehehe. Anyways, when we got here, there was a slight awkward moment where I caught Roxas staring at Jill when she wasn't looking. I did not feel the obligation to mention this to her, so now it's my little secret. Heehee. Okay so now we're back to the present and here we go!

I walked around the camp and stopped at the field on the edge of the campgrounds. I could have sworn I saw someone come out here but I didn't see anyone. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder and I whirled around. It was Roxas.

"Is there a particular reason for scaring me halfway to hell?" I snapped at him. He shrugged. "Not really. I just came out here for a walk and then you followed me."

"Cause I had a question."

"Fine, then ask."

"Do you like Jill?" I asked quickly. He gulped and looked away. "Is that a yes?"

"Maybe."

"Seriously?"

"Kinda."

"You're evading the question."

"Fine. Yes, I kinda do." He admitted.

"There, was that so hard?"

"Yes."

"That's sad."

"I know."

"For how long?"

"How long what?"

"Have you liked Jill?"

"Umm…fine, if you must know, since I saw her. Happy?"

"Quite. Can I tell her?"

"No! Please don't, Jen!" he looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please?"

"Ugh, fine." I sighed, "But she'll want to know."

"But you still can't tell her."

"Oh, _I_ won't tell her." I said with an evil grin. "You will. I'll go get her right now!" I said, getting up and running towards the camp.

"What? No! Jen, wait!" called Roxas as he ran after me.

"OH JILLIE! ROXY HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" I called out, laughing at Roxas who was trying to catch me. I ran into Jill. What perfect timing!

"You called?" she asked, her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"Yes! Roxy here has something he needs to tell you!" I said, pushing him towards her. Then I ran off, smirking slightly.

"Screw her…" Roxas muttered.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Jill asked, looking Roxas in the face.

"Umm…w-would you like t-to take a w-walk with me?" he stuttered, his hand rubbing the back of his neck and looking nervous. Jill shrugged. "Sure." Roxas's NEO heart (haha I love calling it that.) leaped into his throat and he led Jill out into the field. She sat down in the middle and looked up at the sky. "Nice night." She said offhandedly.

"Yeah." Roxas said, sitting down next to her. Slight awkward pause while they both stared at the sky. Then Jill pointed up and said, "Look!" Roxas looked up in time to see a star shoot past them.

"You can have it." She told him. "I'm good in the wish department." He smiled at her and closed his eyes, concentrating on his wish. Jill looked over at him. "Whatcha wish for?" she asked.

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true."

"Now that's a load of crap. Now tell me."

"Nope."

"Aw, come on! Please?" she asked with a PDL (puppy dog look.). He sighed. "Fine." He stalled. "What if I said you wouldn't want to hear it?"

"I would say, 'why would I not want to hear it?'"

"Um…well…" he looked at the ground. "I guess I don't want to mess it up." He mumbled.

"Mess what up?" asked Jill. "You're really confusing me now." Roxas sighed and looked her in the eye. "C-could I show you instead?"

Jill nodded. Roxas gently cupped his hand under her cheek and gave her a kiss…on the lips. He parted and looked down. Jill's eyes were wide and she stared at Roxas for a minute before realizing that he was talking to her.

"I probably totally messed that up right now and I'm sorry but I just can't deny the fact that I like you and…" he stopped when he heard Jill giggle. He stared at her as her giggles turned into laughter and she threw back her head, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks. "You're…_laughing_???"

"Of course I'm laughing!" she choked out, "I just find out that the one video game character that I like a lot just told me that he liked me. What, you thought I was going to hate you or something?"

"Kinda." He said without thinking. Then he realized what she had said and was very tempted to smack himself in the face. She gave a fake gasp and shook her head. "What kind of a girl do you think I am?" she asked. He grinned and held her hands in his. "The kind of girl that's perfect for me."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Jill said, grinning with him. "But not as sweet as this." She leaned in and kissed him back and yatta yattta blah blah blah. Moving on!!

I saw the pair of them out in the field and did a little happy dance for my successful attempt at matchmaking. WHOO! GO ME! Then I saw someone walking towards me. That someone, which made my heart leap as I realized this, was Riku.

"Hi!" I said when he was near enough to hear me. He jumped a bit, but calmed down when he saw who it was. "Oh, hi Jen."

"Whatcha doing out here?"

"Just…thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"You…and Roxas." He said with a hint of hurt in his voice. If he felt hurt, I was crushed. He still thought that I would cheat on him?

"W-what about us? If this is about the Coliseum, then just let me say that it was just a friendly battle! I didn't mean anything by it. Anyways, you don't have to worry about that, cause if you hadn't noticed, he's currently in love with Jill."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's kissing her right now. But that's not the point. You really thought I would do that to you, Riku? I thought you trusted me."

"I do, but…"

"Obviously you didn't stop to think about how _I_ felt before you accuse me of cheating on you. It really hurts to find out that you think I would go that low."

"Jen…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face. I tried to brush them away, but Riku caught my hand and held it in his. I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Jen." He said, his eyes pleading, "I wasn't thinking straight. I guess just seeing you with another guy like that makes me so jealous. I want to be with you Jen. And don't think of you like that. Please forgive me." He was almost begging me now, but I was really mad and hurt and I didn't want to listen.

"Then what do you think I am?" I growled while trying to pull my hand out of his. He responded by pressing his lips against mine. I tried to pull away, but Riku pushed the back of my head with his free hand and held me there. I gave up struggling, and kissed him back. He parted, and said softly, "I think you're wonderful."

I looked into his face. All I could see there was Riku pleading with me to forgive him.

"Riku…do you really want my forgiveness?"

"More than anything." He whispered.

I smiled. "Then I forgive you."

"Really?" I could see doubt in his face. I pulled him down so that his face was right in front of mine and kissed him passionately. He returned this kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me tight, as though he never wanted to back off. My hands were on his chest, and I could feel the fast beating of his heart. We parted and I looked him straight in the eye. "I want to be with you too."

((The next morning))

"No way."

"Way."

"I don't believe you." Sarah said with her arms crossed. "I'm gonna need to see some proof."

"Kay." Jill said as she walked in the direction of Roxas's tent. He was already up and out waiting for her. "Hey, Jill. What's up?"

"Sarah didn't believe me when I told her that we were together. She says she wants proof." Jill told him. He laughed. "Then let's give it to her, shall we?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. She smiled and hugged him. "You're the best, Roxas."

He just smiled broadly and steered her back to where Sarah was standing with Heather, Veena, and me. Jill said, "You want proof? We'll give you proof." Then she pulled Roxas down to her and kissed him. He happily returned the kiss while Sarah, Veena and Heather's jaws dropped and I cheered. "WHOO! GO PEOPLES!" They broke apart and Jill grinned at me. "Nice to know I have supporters."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heehee so there you have it. I'll be updating faster cause I don't have writer's block and all that crap.

Toodles!

Sunlight Goddess


	11. What?

So I'm back from the dead…no I'm kidding. But I am back from having to do three loads of homework. Anyways here's the chapter so YAY AND REVIEW!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, we eventually got to move away from the campsite and into the mountains. There we had some issues which I will explain right now:)

We were up in the mountains, and I was all nervous for some odd reason. I just felt like something horrible was going to happen. Then I noticed a figure hovering just outside of the caravan train thing, you know, the line that we were all walking in. Now, I was curious, so I left the line and followed the figure. I know this seems like a really stupid move but I was really bored and not thinking straight. So I went up to the figure and he grabbed me. I tried to scream but he clamped a hand over my mouth. "You make a sound and I kill all of your friends." I recognized the voice. It was Axel's. I stopped struggling and he let me go. I glared at him. "What do you want?"

He smirked. "I'm glad you asked…"

((Meanwhile))

Sora had only just noticed that I was gone. He went over to Jill and Roxas and asked, "Do you guys know where Jen is?"

"Wasn't she with you?" Roxas asked. Sora paled and went over to Riku. "Umm…Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…uh…know where Jen is?"

"Noooo…why?"

"Cause she's…gone."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHE'S GONE'???" Riku roared at Sora.

"I don't know! One minute she was standing right next to me and the next she was gone!" Sora cowered, hiding behind Heather. But that was a bad move cause Heather looked like she was gonna kill him too.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO LIKE THAT? WHY WEREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION!!!" she screeched at him. He flinched. "I'm sorry, okay!!?! Right now we need to find her."

"I'm afraid you won't need to do that." Axel sneered, appearing next them. They all jumped and glared at him. "Where is she?" Jill snapped.

"Who?" Axel asked innocently.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO!!!" Riku shouted, enraged. "WHERE IS JEN??"  
"Whoa, calm down, lover boy." Axel said with an evil smirk. "And to answer your question, she's right here." He stepped aside, and the others gasped in horror. I was standing there, but I had a blank expression on my face.

"No…" Veena said softly.

"Yes! Now, my new _apprentice_, finish them off!" Axel exclaimed happily.

"Yes, Master." I said in I blank voice.

"WHAT THE HELL???" all the other people yelled at the vanishing Axel. Once he was gone, I looked around quickly. "Is he really gone?"

"WHAAATTT???"

"Shhh, he'll hear you!"

"Jen, you're not brainwashed?" Brandon asked his eyes wide.

"No! Guys, I was only gone for 5 minutes. It takes a long time for something to brainwash you. But…I did agree to do what he wanted in exchange for him not killing you guys." I said, not meeting their gazes.

"Jen, you didn't have to…"

"YES I DID! HE'S GOTTEN STRONGER AND I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO GET HURT!" I shouted, tears running down my cheeks. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and shouted, "YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME YET, AXEL! SO JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"NO! Do as I command and kill them!" Axel roared, appearing next to me.

"That was so not part of the deal."

"Well, now it is, so do it!"

"NO!"

"DO IT!" he shouted, his eyes glowing with flame like colors. The symbols reappeared on my body and I yelled in pain. The others tried to come help me but I was keeping them out of this battle.

"I…WILL…NOT!!!" I shouted, attacking Axel with magic. The energy blast that I threw at him were purple in color (think of Blackfire's attacks in Teen Titans) and would have done some serious damage had I not already have been using most of my energy keeping my friends in their places. And they were fighting really hard to come and help me. Axel noticed this and smirked.

"Why would you keep your friends out of this?" he asked.

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT I DON'T WANT THEM TO GET HURT!!!" I shouted, collapsing into a kneeling position and breathing heavily, my energy almost all the way gone.

"You know you can't keep this up for long."

"Shut up, you bastard."

"No."

"Then just go."

"I don't think I will."

"YES YOU WILL!!!" I shouted, momentarily borrowing some of Brandon's power to make a dark portal appear under Axel's feet. He fell in, but not before he sapped the last of my energy out of me. I collapsed to the ground, and everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I was knocked out, the others found that they could move again. They decided to split up again, half of them going with the army, and the other half going back with me to help me out. So that's why Sarah, Jill, Roxas, Eric, and Sora went with the general, and Riku, Veena, Heather, and Brandon were stuck with me.

"Where should we take her?" Riku asked, holding me tight against his body. The others shrugged. "How bout Mulan's house? Her grandmother will probably let us stay here." Heather said. Then she gasped. "OH, I ALMOST FORGOT!" she turned to Brandon. "PAY UP!"

"Huh?"

"Remember the bet? I bet that Jen wouldn't listen to us and stay in Traverse Town, and she didn't, so you owe me five dollars, please!" she said in her fake Indian accent. Brandon smacked his head. "Don't you ever get tired of that stupid joke."

"Mmmm, nope!"

"I'm surrounded by insane people." Riku groaned. My eyelids fluttered open and I mumbled, "Yeah, ya kinda are."


	12. God, that's a mouthful

So anyway sorry for the wait, I had a brain melting case of writer's block. So this chap may suck but you're gonna have to live with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GRANDMA!!!" Veena called, pounding on the door. "WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!"

"Oh my ancestors, what happened?" she asked, staring in shock at the five of us.

"Umm…"

"Jen was attacked by evil demons and now she's hurt and we need someplace to stay for her to get better." Heather supplied coolly.

"Oh, well come in, come in!" she said, waving us in. "I'll get rooms ready and you can stay here."

"Are you sure?" Riku asked, still holding me. "I mean, we can go someplace else…"

"No, I insist!" she said, have dragging us to our rooms. She's really strong for a crazy old lady. "I have something for her too." She added, gesturing at me. "I'll have her right as rain by tomorrow!"

They thanked her, and she bustled off. Heather, Brandon, and Veena went into their own separate rooms, but Riku stayed with me. "Jen?" he asked, stroking my hair gently.

"Mmm?"

"Why did you keep us out of that battle with Axel? We wanted to help you."

"I don't want you guys to get hurt." I mumbled into his shoulder. "If Axel's gonna use force to get me, then I don't want you guys to suffer because of me."

"Jen, look at me."

I did, some strand of my hair falling into my face. He gently brushed them away. "The only way I will suffer is if I have to see him hurting you without doing anything about it." He kissed my forehead. "I'm not gonna let you deal with this by yourself."

"But-"

"No buts." He said, pressing a finger to my lips. Then he kissed me, his lips pressing softly against mine. I returned the kiss, happy that although I had enemies, I also had friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grandma kept her promise, and by the next morning, I felt better than I had in a while. Then we got word that the army had returned and a big fat celebration was being held at the castle. We went to it and met up with the others. I, having seen this movie about 800 million times, knew exactly what to do. We climbed up to the roof, and met Attila.

"Well, look here. It's a bunch of kids who want to play the hero." He said with an evil smirk. Brandon glowered at him. "Who are you calling a kid?"

"uh, you." He turn to look at the evil little hawk on his shoulders. "Will you please teach these _kids_ not to mess with the big boys." The bird nodded and Attila jumped off the roof. Then the bird got really REALLY big.

"Uh…I don't wanna fight the big scary bird." I mumbled, backing away. Heather and Brandon, on the other hand, were already fighting the big scary bird and were almost done with it. Heather made to deliver the final hit, but out of nowhere, a big fireball, flew past them and smoked the bird. We all turned and Heather and I gasped and went to go hug the person, yelling, "JESSICA! YOU'RE HERE!!!"

"Yeah, where is here?" Jess asked from underneath us. We got off her and explained hurriedly. Then we jumped off the roof onto another, where Mulan was fighting Attila. She grabbed his sword with her fan and held it at the ready. Jess turned to the little dragon that was standing next to her. "Ready Mushu?"

"I AM READY, BABY!" he said, ripping off his wings, revealing the really big firework on his back. He handed her and match. "LIGHT ME!"

She blew on the match, igniting it. She touched it to the firework, and it blasted off into Attila. Mulan ran past us, muttering, "Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof…"

"I think we should listen to her!" I said, running with her.

"WAIT!" Jill shouted, pointing at Attila's sword. It was sparkling and had a keyhole on it. Sora quickly locked it. And we all jumped off the roof. We landed in the middle of the crowd and ran out the world door. I turned and closed the door behind us. "Gah, that was tiring." But we still had to walk up the stairs and get Jess's story out of her. It turns out she had actually read the fanfiction that I had sent her, and her computer had sucked her in. cool.

"So what's this new world?" Sora asked, looking down at the platform.

"Twilight Town." Roxas and I said at the same time. Then I said, "But…something not right in there…"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Well…remember that theory I told you about about how there's always one person in each century that just doesn't fit?" she nodded. "Well, it kinda feels like that. Like there's a person or several people that aren't supposed to be there."

"Like us?" Eric asked. I nodded.

"Well, let's go in and find out!" Veena exclaimed, leading the way in. I looked around. I have never played KH II, so I didn't know exactly what to expect. What I saw was a bleak town very similar to Traverse Town, but deprived of every color except blue, grey, and black. Very depressing. Anyway, moving back to the story a bit, I could feel that overwhelming wrongness coming from right in front of me so I followed it, with the others trailing behind me. It wasn't that hard to find the cause of the wrongness, because all of a sudden we could hear someone shouting, "FRYD DRA RAMM TET OUI TU??"

I ran toward the shouting, and nearly collided with the owner of the voice. He turned to me. He had longish blond hair and steel grey eyes. He looked about fifteen. He asked in Al Bhed, "Lyh oui ramb ic? Fa'na gehty mucd yht fa tuh'd ghuf ruf fa kud rana."

I answered, "Cina fa lyh ramb. Ec Al Bhed dra uhmo myhkiyka oui lyh cbayg?"

"No." he answered in English. I smiled. "What's your name?" I looked around him, and saw three other people. "Er…names?"

"What…oh yeah. These are my siblings Orion, Aries, and Calliope. And I'm Leo."

"Hi! I'm Jen and these…" I pointed behind me and the rest of the group, "are my friends Sarah, Jill, Veena, Heather, Jess, Eric, Brandon, Riku, Roxas, and Sora. God, that's a mouthful."

"So who are you anyway?" Veena asked.

"Umm…" he turned back to his brother, who was the only other one who was conscious. "Cruimt fa damm dras dra dnidr un hud?" he asked.

The other shrugged. "E tuh'd ghuf, ed caasc mega fa lyh dnicd dras pid-"

"You people do realize I can understand what you are saying, right?" I said with my hands on my hips, glaring at them. "And although I am flattered that you think you can trust us, you still haven't answered our question."

"Fine. We're sorta…from another dimension. Weird isn't it?"

"Join the club. Most of us are from another dimension too. Not…Earth by any chance?"

"No, we're from…Tatarus." He mumbled. I gaped. "You're…_titans_???"

"Uh huh?" he saw my stunned/scared expression, and quickly said, "If you're thinking that I'm with Cronus then you are sadly mistaken. We're some of the ones who were imprisoned there just because we were titans and-"

"Whoa, cool it." I said, taking a step towards the two knocked out titans, "Let's get these two someplace where they can rest before you go through your life story."

((Back at Traverse Town Again))

"Okay so let me make sure I absorbed this all correctly." I said when Leo and Orion were done explaining, "You peoples are from another dimension where all the Greek myths aren't myths. You're all titans, but you don't side with Cronus. You're here because Zeus said that if you can prove yourselves to be good then you don't have to live in Tatarus. You were sent here to help us for whatever odd reason, and there's no way were gonna be able to get rid of you. Did I get it all?"

Heather looked over at the brown hair boy sleeping on the bed. He looked peaceful enough…

"Yup, that's pretty much it." Orion said, leaning back in his chair and ruffling his already messy black hair. I stared at him. "Oh god, that's scary."

"I know!" said Sarah, who was also staring at him. "He's like, James's twin or something!"

"That is kinda scary." Jill agreed. Then the three of us turned our attention back to all of them. "So now you expect us to tell you about us right?"

"I would help the situation." Leo said. I sighed. "Well, we come from a dimension called Earth where this entire universe is a game that I am, like, obsessed with. At one point we were sucked into the T.V. and we met Sora and Riku. Then Roxas made us go through a freaky dark portal thingie and we got the world platforms. Then while we were here, Axel tried to come and kill me several times but still hasn't managed it yet, although he did put these weird symbols all over my body. Then we found out through Brandon that Axel isn't trying to kill me, but he's trying to steal my heart so that he can be reunited with my Nobody, who he apparently is in love with. So…yeah that's pretty much it."

"Wow." Was all they could say. I smiled. "Yeah, oh well. So anyway, we need to move on soon, kay? So, wake him up and let's move out."

"Ha, good luck with getting Aries up. He's like the deepest sleeper ever!"

"So is Veena, but we get her up in the morning." I replied, then turned to Heather. "Poke him with an Ice Arrow."

"Kay." She said, getting up. She took out an Ice Arrow from her quiver and lean over Aries to poke him right between the eyes. They snapped open and Heather almost fell over because he jumped up so fast. I cracked up, and Orion and Leo joined me.

"What the hell???" he grumbled, rubbing the now white spot where Heather had poked him.

"Umm…Hi?" she said ucertainly. He gave her a glare and stood up, stretching. "Where are we?" he asked his brothers.

"We'll explain on the way up, cause if we don't move, the crazy girl is going to kill us." Orion hissed, pushing his brother out the door.

We made our way up the many, many flight of stair and finally reach the top platform. I looked down at the ground and shouted, "OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MWHAHAHA CLIFFIE YAY! Don't worry I'll update soon.

Toodles!

Sunlit Goddess


	13. An Insight into Answers

SG: Hi, I'm back! And this time…WE'RE GONNA GET FUNKY!!!

Riku: (shakes head sadly) have you been listening to the Cha Cha Slide again?

SG: TO THE LEFT! TAKE IT BACK NOW YA'LL! ONE HOP THIS TIME!

Riku: I'll take that as a yes…

SG: DANCE WITH ME OR I'LL FORCE YOU TO DO THE FORBIDDEN DANCE!

Riku: I'd rather do the forbidden dance.

SG: you'll do that later. First they have to read the chap.

Riku: riiiiiight…

Disclaimer: this thing is so baka, but the lawyers say I have to do it. I own no one except my friends…hey, wait! I OWN THEM!!! MWHAHAHAHA!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I looked down at the ground and shouted, "OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!"_

"What?" Riku asked, looking at the floor, which had a big picture of Mickey Mouse on it. "Oh."

"Why this level?" I asked the sky. "Why not something better? Like…Atlantica for example?"

"Oh well, just go with it." Riku said encouragingly, slinging an arm around my shoulders. I sighed. "I know."

"That's my girl." he said, leaving a swift kiss on my cheek. I giggled slightly.

Jess stared at us. "Well, I didn't see that coming."

"I know how you feel." Sora agreed. They shrugged together, and led the way into the Disney Castle level. When we got there, we were in the middle of a really big hallway with a gigantic door right in front of us. There was no one in the hallway except us. At least for now.

I sighed. "We're about to be ambushed in 3…2…1."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?! THIS PLACE IS PRIVATE!!!" Donald Duck yelled, coming around the corner. Sora gasped. "Donald?"

"Sora??" he said, looking at him. They exchanged greetings and I'm not gonna go into details with that. So moving on…

"Who are these people?" Donald asked, looking at the rest of us. Sora replied, "Donald, these are my new friends Jen, Sarah, Jill, Heather, Veena, Leo, Aries, Orion, Calliope, Brandon, Jess, and Eric. And you've already met Riku and Roxas (right? Donald knows Roxas? Oh well, he does now.).

"Hi." I said, fighting the urge to strangle the duck. "We need to see the king."

"We do?" they all asked, confused.

"What makes you say that?" Roxas asked.

"I have a feeling that the king has some answers and I want them." I said, crossing my arms, "Let's move it, duck. I don't have all day."

"What makes you think I'm-"

"Uh, Donald, it would be hazardous to your health if you don't just show us to the king." Sora whispered, looking apprehensively at me. I was currently being restrained by Riku, and was fighting tooth and nail to get out of his grasp and attack the very annoying stubborn duck. Donald paled, or, as much as he could for a white duck. "Uh, right. This way!"

He led us through the door and into the throne room. "Good morning, Your Majesty. You have some visitors."

"Oh, good morning Donald." said King Mickey, looking up. "And I seem to have quite a lot of visitors."

"Hi." I said to the king. "I'm willing to bet you already know who we are, and it would be well appreciated if you could tell us what the hell we're doing here in the first place."

"Of course!" he said, smiling, come in here for a bit."

"Umm…okay." I said uncertainly. I was expecting to have to weasel the information of out of him. I shrugged. Oh well. I followed the king into the back room, with the others trailing behind me. When we were all in there the king turned to face us. "First of all, you're probably wondering why I agreed to tell you anything in the first place." I nodded. "Well, here it is." He grinned. "Not eve I can deny a royal request."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG: AN EVEN WORSE CLIFFIE!!! BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Riku: why do you keep putting in cliffhangers?

SG: BECAUSE I LIKE TORTUING PEOPLE!!!  
Riku: (smacks forehead) I shoulda known…

SG: Anyways, the only way I will update is if I reach 30 reviews! And they don't have to be from separate people! I don't care if I get anonymous reviews, they're still reviews. SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??? PUSH THE LITTLE PURPLE-ISH BUTTON!!!


	14. ROYALTY?

SG: YOU PEOPLE LISTENED!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! (dissolves into happy sobs)

Riku: oh great…

SG: I LOVE ALL YOU PEOPLE!!! BAZOOKAS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! This includes the candy and the gun kind.

Reviews: YAY!!!!

Riku: umm…just go read the chapter now. I'll get her back to normal by the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. (sniffle) not even Riku… (bursts into tears) WHY CAN'T I HAVE RIKU?!?!?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all stared at the king for about five minutes, before I finally managed to squeak out, "Eh?"

"Yup, all of you people are royalty of some kind, and you each have special names, too. They're actually your real names, but I won't go into that. You," he pointed at me, "are Princess Psychic Nova." He pointed at Jill, "Princess Wave Walker." Sarah, "Princess Spell Singer." Heather, "Princess Life Archer." Veena, "Princess Cloud Rider." Eric, "Prince Earth Mystic." Brandon, "Prince Black Guardian." Jess, "Princess Ember Warrior." Then he turned to Riku. "Yes Riku, even you are a prince. Prince Twilight Knight to be exact." Sora and Roxas, "you two are both Keyblade Masters, but you're also twin princes." Leo, Orion, Aries and Calliope, "You are also royalty, but you're more commonly known as the Star Siblings." He looked around. "But where is Princess Healing Sage? She should have been here by now…"

"WILL SOMEONE WHO IS NOT AN OVERGROWN TALKING ANIMAL PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!" shouted a familiar female voice from behind us. I turned and screeched, "EMMY-KUN!!!"

"Right on schedule." said the king, coming over to where I was tackling Emily. "Welcome to Disney Castle, Princess Healing Sage."

"Wait, what did the overgrown talking mouse call me?" Emily asked.

"He called you a princess, cause apparently, we're all royalty." I told her. I turned back to the king. "How are we royalty exactly?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but there is no doubt that you are. But, getting back to business. You are here to help seal Kingdom Hearts once again, although who exactly is trying to get there is still unknown to us. Also, there will be times where you may not make it out of there without losing a friend, and at one point, one of you will die. Also, your friends will be your most important assent throughout this entire journey, so remember to always stick up for each other. And also, thing may not be exactly what they seem when the end comes." He paused for a moment. "I think I may have given you enough to think about for now. Why don't I show you to your rooms?" he walked out of the room and it took us a moment for us to realize that we had to follow him. It turns out that we each had to share a room with someone, and the king thought it would be a "good idea" if our roommate was of the opposite gender. This is how the rooms ended up:

Riku/me

Jill/Roxas

Sarah/Orion

Leo/Veena

Brandon/Calliope

Eric/Emily

Sora/Jess

Heather/Aries

This would be one hell of a night…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Heather and Aries's room))

"I am so much stronger than you!" Heather shouted at Aries. They had not really been getting along that great…I'm gonna leave them to that, but first, I banged on the door, yelling, "IF YOU TWO KILL EACH OTHER OVERNIGHT THEN EMMY'S GONNA HAVE A FIT, ALTHOUGH I HAVE NO PROBLEMS WITH YOU TWO MAIMING EACH OTHER PERMANATLY!!!"

((Jess and Sora's Room))

Sora runs out of the room, screaming, "HELP ME PLEASE!!!" with Jess running right after him. I grab her shirt and pull her back. "Why are you trying to kill him?"

"HE WON'T STOP ASKING ME COMPLETELY RAMDOM AND POINTLESS QUESTIONS!!!" she shouted, fighting to break free.

"Like what?"

"Like, 'what's a Canada?'"

I laughed and let her go. "Have fun killing him."

"YAY!!" she runs off. "COME BACK HERE, YOU MORON!!!"

Ha, that's gonna be fun to watch…I'll get popcorn!!! I run off to find a kitchen, ramming on random people's doors and shouting, "SORA'S GONNA DIE BY JESS!!! WHO WANTS TO COME WATCH?!?!" almost everyone came out and went to the arena. Then I came with the popcorn.

Man, was that fun to watch. It turns out that Jess has a fire cannon bazooka thing and she was using it to fry Sora several times over. It was veerrry funny.

Anyway, back to the room thing…

((Jill and Roxas's room (I'll go into detail on this one!)))

Jill sat on the edge of the railing, looking out at the slowly setting sun. She heard movement behind her and turned to see Roxas leaning against the doorway. He looked so hot with the sun's red rays casting an orange tint to his blond hair. He was grinning broadly. "I never knew that Sora had such a girly scream."

Jill laughed. "I know. Who da thunk?" she heard him laugh with her and smiled, turning her attention back to the sunset. She felt Roxas's arms wrap around her waist. Her smile grew even bigger, and she leaned back into his arms. They stared out into the sunset together until it disappeared beyond the horizon. Then Roxas whispered into Jill's ear, "It's pretty late. We should go in now."

"Aww, but I don't wanna." She whined, jumping down from the railing and walking back towards the room with her shoulders slumped over. She felt Roxas grab her arm and he pulled her into his arms. She smiled at him. He put a hand behind her head, feeling her frizzy brown hair beneath his fingers. He leaned down, so close that his lips were just brushing against hers.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" he asked softly against her lips. She giggled. "I don't seem to recall."

"Well you are." He said, fingering her cheek. "You are absolutely beautiful."

"You are quite the romanticist, aren't you?" she said playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck and touching her nose with his. The next thing she knew, Roxas was kissing her passionately on the lips. She returned the kiss, feeling his arms wrap around her waist as they continued their liplock moment. One of her hands went up to his hair and she played with one of the spiky blond locks. The other traveled across his shoulder and down his arm, coming to a stop at his hand. They intertwined their fingers together, savoring the other's touch. He smiled against her lips and she smiled back. They broke apart slightly and she continued to smile at him. Suddenly, he laughed. "I just realized, I never officially asked you to be my girlfriend." He stepped back a bit, but continued to hold her hand.

"You know you really don't have to-" she tried to say, but he placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "I can't claim to be a romanticist without doing at least this right." He said. He pulled a small object out of his pocket. It was a silver ring with a small sapphire set into it. He kneeled down in front of Jill, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Roxas…" Jill breathed.

"Jill." He said over her, "Will you accept this ring and be my girlfriend?" he slipped the ring onto her finger. She stared at him and the ring for a second longer, than threw herself at him, knocking him back. "I thought I already was, silly." She laughed. He smiled, and cupped his hand around her cheek. "Just making sure." He pulled her to her feet. He planted a quick kiss on her lips, then they walked back into their room. And, unknown to them, two girls sighed dreamily on the roof above them.

"Wasn't that the sweetest thing ever?" I whispered to Calliope from our spot on the roof, where we watched the entire scene. Calliope and I had become fast friends, because she was the only girl that I could talk to about the Serious Forbidden Subject.

Boys.

"I know." She giggled. Then she looked up at the sky and a dreamy expression crossed her face. I looked at her. I know that look…

"You have a crush on someone, don't you?"

She blushed crimson. "No!" she said, a little too quickly. I looked into her mind, but only found enough to know that she was lying big time. "Tell me or I'll be forced to get it out of you through other means."

"Umm…" she looked at my warning expression. "Okay fine." She whispered softly into my ear and my eyes bugged. "…No…way."

"Yeah, I know." She said, blushing. "I just can't help it! He's so sweet and nice and handsome and-"

"Oh god, stop please!" I said, waving my hand in front of her face. "You can't say that around me! This is one of my best friends were talking about!"

She giggled. "Fine, I'll stop."

Thank god. Can I tell him?"

"What, NO, don't tell him!" she looked at me with begging eyes, "I don't want to be the one who has to make the first move. If he likes me back, then he'll make the first move."

"Spoken as a true friend of my heart." I said, hugging her. "You have the right idea when it comes to stuff like that." I punched her arm playfully. "Besides, there's absolutely no way he's gonna be able to resist you."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Totally. He's a sucker for blonds like you. And you're just perfect the way you are. Just be yourself and he'll come right to you." She smiled and hugged me. "Thanks Jen."

"You're welcome. Now go to bed before I knock you out." She laughed and ran off. I smiled at her departing figure. "Wow, who da thunk a titan could develop a crush on Brandon…"

Heehee…

I went back to my own room and barged in through the door. "Hi, Riku!"

"Jeez, do you have to be so loud?" He asked, rubbing the ear that I had shouted in.

"Yes."

"Great." He said sarcastically. Then he looked at the clock. "It's getting late. We should get to sleep now."

"Has anyone ever told you how bossy you are?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hey, I'm not bossy." He said, putting his own arms around my waist and returning the kiss.

"Yes you are." I said in between kisses. "You're bossy" kiss. "Overprotective" kiss. "Good looking," lingering kiss. "And one hell of a kisser." I breathed. He smiled and laughed softly. "Well, _you_ are reckless," kiss, "stubborn," kiss, "Extremely hot," one hell of a kiss, "and not too shabby at kissing yourself."

I smiled, and laid my head on his chest. "Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I your girlfriend?" I asked. a silence followed my question, and I knew Riku was thinking hard about his answer. Then he gently tilted my chin up and stared into my eyes.

"Yes you are." He whispered, then kissed me again. I only remember one thought going through my head at that point and it was, '_Who da thunk my first boyfriend would be a video game character?_"

((Sarah and Orion's room))

Awkward silence. That's all there is.

((Leo and Veena's room))  
More awkward silence.

((Eric and Emily's room))

Eric is playing video games and Emmy is reading Fruba. That's all I'm gonna say, 'cause that's all that happened.

((Calliope and Brandon's room))

I don't feel like going into detail on this one.

((The next morning, in Sarah and Orion's room))

I stuffed my fist into my mouth, trying not to burst out laughing. I looked over at Jill, who nodded, her face red from trying to hold in laughter. I crept silently over to Sarah's bed and Jill went to Orion's. We both held an air horn in our hands. I motioned to Jill, "_ready?_"

She nodded. "_1…2…3!_"

"RISE AND SHINE PEOPLES!!!" I shouted, and we both blew the air horns.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?" Sarah screamed, jumping out of the bed. She glared at Jill and I. we were laughing our heads off. "I'M GONNA KILL THE BOTH OF YOU UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT FOR ANYONE TO FIND!!!" she screeched, bolting out of the bed. Jill and I ran off, still laughing. "GET BACK, HERE YOU TWO!!!"

"WE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO MISS BREAKFAST!!!" I shouted, still running. I smiled. This was gonna be a fun day…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG: I know this ends at a sucky place but I ran out of ideas! If you people want to review and share your ideas with me, I'll be able to update faster! Also tell me, which couple should get together next?

Riku: you mean there are MORE couples???

SG: Uh huh. And by the way, you still haven't done the forbidden dance! SO DO IT!!

Riku: ((grumbles)) fine. ((does the Macarena))

SG: ((dies of laughter))

Riku: Review and I'll bring her back. Oh, and if you do review, you will get a super special character plushie of your choice. SO REVIEW!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I fixed this up a bit. I got way too many complaints from Jill not to, k?


	15. Separation

SG: Hiya! I'm sorry for the last chap but now I'm back and I can write the next few chaps now!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD ALREADY!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked outside through the garden with the huge hedges shaped like Disney characters. I was all by myself, which probably wasn't a good move but I wasn't thinking straight. I was recounting all that we had been through since we got sucked into this game, and my head was still swimming with questions such as: what's happening back home? Will we ever get out of here? If we do, can we come back? Will I ever see Riku for real again when this is over? My head was spinning from all the questions. I sighed, and turned to head back to the castle, but suddenly, a dizzying pain blossomed in the back of my head and I collapsed to the ground. I felt blood gush down the side of my head, and I barely had time to register Axel's evil laugh in the background before my world went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heather came out into the gardens to look for me. She searched the flowerbeds, the ponds and the cherry blossom trees, but still didn't find me. Then she came into the hedge gardens. A tangy metal scent wafted past her, and she stopped dead in her tracks. She recognized the smell. It was the coppery stench of blood. She ran through the hedges, her heart thumping in her chest. She stopped, feeling the earth beneath her squish slightly, as though it was wet. She knelt down, and pressed a hand to the slightly damp earth. When she brought it away, it was crimson and drops of it were coming off her hand. It was blood that had drenched the earth beneath her. She registered another smell mixed in with the blood. She took a moment to figure out what it was, and when she did, her own blood turned to ice. She stood on her feet shakily and ran back to the castle. She flew past room after room, and finally stopped at mine and Riku's room. She rammed on the door, he heart still beating a mile a minute. Riku opened the door. "Heather? What's-" she showed him her hand, which was still coated in blood. His eyes widened. "Is that-"

"Blood." She answered, tears starting to fill her eyes. "But there's worse news." She took a shaky breath. "It's Jen's."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do?" Jill asked, looking frightened. They were all in the throne room of the castle, and Heather had just finished telling them about her discovery in the gardens. Her hand was still covered in my blood.

"We're going to go get her, of course!" Emily said, crossing her arms. "She's hurt and we need to find her!"

Sarah looked over at Riku, who was leaning against the window frame and hadn't said anything. She walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Riku? Are you alright?"

"No." he said, his voice emotionless. She could tell he was hurting inside. He turned to look at her. She smiled at him warmly. "She'll be okay."

"How do you know?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly, "How do you know something horrible hasn't happened to her?"

"Because I have faith in her. She won't let Axel hurt her without a fight, Riku. She sticks up for herself. Axel's probably having his eardrums blown up from her yelling at him." He chuckled softly. "Don't worry. We'll get her back." He smiled weakly at her. They turned back to the group, just as they finished deciding to come after me. They all walked out the world door together and walked up the stairs. They faced a slight problem at the next platform, because instead of just one door, there was five.

"Umm…I'm pretty sure this wasn't planned." Roxas said, staring at the doors.

"We should split up. We'll cover more ground." Sora said. "Heather, Aries, and Eric, you guys go through that door." He said, pointing at a door with the Agrabah symbol on it. They nodded and went in. "Jill, Roxas, and Jess, you take that world." They, too, nodded and went through the door with the symbol for Neverland on it. "Brandon, Calliope, and Emily, you take Halloween Town." Then he turned to the remaining five people and two doors. "I guess Veena, Leo, and I will take this one, and you guys can take Atlantica." Sarah shrugged. "Sure." They separated.

((Meanwhile))

Axel looked over at my unconscious body. He stroked my hair gently, whispering, "You have no idea how much you look like Lana." He smiled slightly. "But that's one of the things I love about her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG: The next few chappies are going to be solely about a particular group, I just don't have time to write it now. BUT I WILL!!! I PROMISE!!!

SG


	16. Veena's Turn

SG: Okay I've changed my mind and I'm going to tell a part of one person's story each chapter. And I've decided to let Veena go first cause I feel like it and I forgot to tell you where they're going. Also this story will be told in regular point of view until I get back.

Disclaimer: do I really have to? Ugh, fine. I don't own anyone that Square Enix does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veena walked into the world, and started twitching violently. They were in…

Port Royal.

Now, most people would be jumping up and down, squealing their heads off at their amazing luck to be there. But not Veena. Veena's got some…erm, ISSUES with pirates. Not Jack, though. Just the evil pirates. So…yeah, moving back to the story!

"Why did you make us come here?" she asked, rounding on Sora. She noticed that both Sora and Leo were staring at her in surprise. "What???" she asked looking down at herself. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Her clothes had been changed to what a pirate girl would be wearing, with a white bell sleeve shirt that was slightly undone at the top and a tight red corset that wrapped around her waist. She also had a pair of tight black pants that showed off her curvy figure, a pair of laced up pirate boots, and three cornered hat like Jack's to complete the look. "Wow." She said softly. "I look-"

"Hot." Leo breathed, still staring at her. He obviously hadn't realized that he said that out loud. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "What was that?" she asked. He blushed. "Umm…nothing?" he said, more like a question than a statement. He looked at him for one more minute, then whirled around. "So…where is he?" she asked, peering around the square.

"Who?" Sora asked, confused.

"Will Turner, of course!" she said, still looking. Leo looked depressed for some odd reason. (winkwinknudgenudge) she spotted him, and made to run up to the man, but she stopped herself. "No, I have a better idea! We'll wait around here until tonight, and then we'll meet up with him. Yeah!" she walked off into the square and started shopping. The two boys followed her, looking bewildered.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

((That night))

Veena looked around her in horror. There were bodies everywhere, remnants of the pirates that were running through the town, stealing everything, and killing anyone who got in the way. She had gotten rid of a few pirates herself by conjuring up a tornado out of nowhere. Still, that didn't stop them. Instead, they seemed to think that she would be helpful and had decided to carry her off with Elizabeth.

"GET OFF ME!!" she screamed, thrashing in the pirate's grip. He simply whacked her over the head with the butt end of his gun, knocking her out cold. Will and Leo tried to run after them, but the stupid pirate with the bomb got in their way. Then…you know what happens.

((The next morning))

"Ugh, what happened?" Leo grumbled, waking up and clutching his pounding head. Then he remembered what had happened last night.

"Veena!" he said, leaping up. He spotted that Will Turner running off in the distance and ran to catch up to him, with Sora trailing close behind him. They finally caught up to him and after they explained the situation to him, he motioned for them to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Sora panted.

"To get someone who can help us."

((In the prison))

"We need you to take us to the _Black_ _Pearl_." Will finished. They were talking to none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Hmm, why exactly should I help you?" he asked, wanting to see their reactions. Suddenly he felt like thousands of pounds of pressure was being forced down on him.

"I will sit back and watch you decompose from the pressure I can exert on you." Leo snarled. Jack suddenly looked fearful.

"Leo, stop!" Sora said, grabbing his arm. He did and Jack got to his feet shakily. "Do we have a deal?" Will asked. Jack nodded.

"Good, now get him out." Leo snapped at Will.

(A/N: I'm too lazy and it's too late for me to write the whole movie, so I'm skipping straight to the good part. Now we're at the part where Leo and Veena are on the _Interceptor_ and Jack's on the _Black Pearl_.)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Leo looked over at Veena's sleeping form, a fierce battle raging between his heart and mind. He knew he shouldn't be falling in love with anyone at this time, but he couldn't help it. Veena was so beautiful, and he wanted her so much. He leaned down and left a quick kiss on her cheek. "I know I shouldn't love you, but I do. I just wish I could tell you for real." He got up and walked out the door. Veena waited for a moment, then got up, lightly touching the spot where Leo had kissed her. She ran out the door and out on to the deck. She looked up and saw Leo sitting in the crow's nest. She poofed up a cloud and rose up so that she stood behind but he didn't realize that she was there. She heard him sigh, and say, "I wish I could tell her how I feel. I love her so much it hurts not to be with her, yet I manage to stay alive by listening to her voice, no matter what she's saying."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Veena said, unable to keep silent any longer. Leo whipped around and stared at her. "Veena?!? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." She said, jumping down from her cloud and standing next to him. He looked into her face, cupping his hand around her cheek. He leaned in close. "Leo? What are you-?"

"Just…close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so."

"Why?"

"Just do this for me. You trust me, right?" he whispered. Veena blushed, but hid it, following his orders and closing her eyes. Leo's breath grew heavy, and he panted softly, placing a warm hand on her cold cheek, sending shivers down her spine. He moved closer, forgetting everything about his past, his present, his future. To him, all that mattered now…was Veena.

His lips finally met hers, soft and gentle. Veena was shocked, but relaxed and kissed him back. They parted slowly, but the taste of Veena's lips was too good for Leo to resist. He kissed her again, and she responded by pushing her lips against his, her hands on his chest. His arms held her frame, preventing her from melting into his arms. Their noses touched the other's cheek as they lost themselves in their passionate, hot, wanting kiss. Leo's lips moved away from her mouth, and he trailed soft butterfly kisses along her neckline and up her jaw again, loving the taste of her. He planted the last one on her lips again, causing her to smile against his lips.

Suddenly, he couldn't contain his emotions any longer. He kissed her roughly, fast and fiercely. She was a little scared, for his kisses hurt her, but Leo didn't notice and continued kissing her hungrily. She was like a drug he just couldn't refuse.

These kisses lasted for a while, and tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't summon enough energy to wipe them away, so she let them fall. One trickled down her face, wetting Leo's cheek along the way. He stopped kissing her and pulled away, looking sadly into her tearstained face. He felt terrible. He had been so absorbed in his own needs that he completely forgot about her. He gently wiped away her tears with a gloved hand. She grabbed the hand and nuzzled into it, feeling safe and secure once more. He took this opportunity to kiss her again, gently this time. She smiled. Here was the Leo that she fell in love with. She strengthened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him nearer. He was a little surprised, but obeyed, kissing her deeply. Slowly, they stopped kissing and Veena nestled herself into his embrace, listening to the fast beating of his heart. He stroked her hair gently, and whispered, "I love you, Veena."

She looked up into his face and smiled. "I love you too." He grinned at her and pulled something out of his pocket. He showed it to her, and she felt like crying.

Sitting in the middle of his palm was a bright silver ring emblazoned with black and white stars. He took her hand and gently slipped it onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

"Leo, I-" she stared at the ring in awe. "I can't accept this."

"Yes you can." He said, trailing a hand across her cheek, moving her hair out of her face. "It's a promise. A promise that I will always be there for you, no matter what." He leaned close to her, so close that they were almost kissing. "and I intend to keep that promise." He whispered against her lips. She smiled and whispered back, "I'll never take it off."

He smiled and swept her legs out from underneath her, causing her to fall into his arms. She giggled. He grinned and kissed her as they slid down the railing together. She smiled against his lips and broke away, running off to her cabin. He watched her go, grinning broadly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG: I know I didn't finish the Pirates movie but I needed to stop this chapter here at this good part. But I will finish it up eventually. I promise.

SG


	17. Don't Hate Me

SG: I know you people probably hate me right now, but I have to confess. I HAVE A TOTAL OF ZIPPO IDEAS!!! Please please please help me!!! I don't know what to doooooo!!! (Bursts into tears)

Riku: Not again… (Pats SG's back) it's okay, the nice reviewers are going to help.

SG: R-r-really?

Riku: Yup. (mutters) They'd better…

Moonlit Goddess of the C.O.C.A.: Hi, ya'll. What's happenin'?

SG: Oh yeah. Reviewers, you all know who this is, this is not some random person she's my nobody.

MG: Hi, I'm Lana. Wassup?

SG: Yeah and I'm also bringing Axel because-

Riku: (Covers SG's mouth) Don't tell them!

SG: B-b-but I already invited Axel! And I can't update till they review so I owe them something!

Riku: Alright but don't give it all away.

SG: Kay, the reason I'm letting Axel come here is because…(pause for effect) HE'S NOT BAD!!!

MG: Dun-dun-dun!

SG: And the only way I'll tell you more is if you review and give me ideas.

Axel, MG, and Riku: SO REVIEW!!!

SG: Otherwise I will but forced to rip out your intestines with a spoon!

MG: Why a spoon? Why not an axe or-

SG: A SPOON HURTS MORE!! IT'S DULLER!!!

Axel: O.O right…

Riku: Anyway, review and we'll…um…

Axel: WE'LL GIVE YOU SUGAR!!!  
SG: SUGAR?!?!? WHERE?!?! (Glomps Axel) ME WANT SUGAR!!!!!!!

MG: Here we go again…(turns to reviewers) please review for my sanity at least?


	18. Snappy Insults Galore!

SG: You people have no idea how long this took me to write. Oi…

MG: Yeah, and you made ME deal with your family so you could write it. (Shudders)

Axel: O.O;

Riku: My thoughts exactly…

SG: so anyway, enjoy the chappie!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own sick twisted mind, and even that I share with Lana.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I woke up with a splitting headache. I tried to move my arms to rub my temples, but they were chained to the wall behind me. I heard someone snicker above me and I looked up.

A woman was standing in front of me, an evil smirk plastered on her face. She had waist length white hair and cold black eyes. "Finally, she wakes." She said in a high voice layered with venom.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I snapped. She laughed, sending cold shivers down my spine. "My name is not important. And you are here so that I can eliminate the last threat to my rule."

"Wow, I never thought I would meet someone whose name was Not Important. What, did you parents run out of names or were they just stupid?"

Her eyes narrowed and she glared at me. "BE SILENT!"

"I don't have to listen to an old hag who won't tell me their name."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!"

"Oh no, whatever shall I do? The old geezer is gonna kill me! What will she do? Stab me with her knitting needles? Or maybe she'll make me actually wash that rat's nest she calls her hair. That's enough to kill me right there."

SLAP!

My head turned to the side as the woman's nails collided with my face, leavening three very deep scratches. She was fuming. "I was going to offer you the chance to save yourself and join me-"

"Hmm, death or serve the old hag? Ooo, that's a toughie."

"THAT'S IT! YOU DIE TONIGHT!!" she screeched. Then she stormed out of the room. I smirked at her retreating figure, then I realized what I had done. I bowed my head, tears streaming down my face. I was to die tonight, without ever seeing Riku again.

((Four hours later))

I heard the door open again, and I looked up. A figure wearing an black Organization cloak walked into the room. I sighed. "What now?"

He didn't answer. He simply took out a pair of keys and started to unlock the chains holding me to the wall, careful not to touch my skin. I stared at him in shock. Once I was free, he turned back to the door but I quickly grabbed his hand. A small shock ran up my arm, and I let go to stare at my palm. Right in the center was a glowing purple heart-cross symbol.

"No…way." I said softly. I looked back at the cloaked person, who stood frozen to the spot. "Axel?"

The person slowly reached up to pull back his hood, revealing his spiky red hair and startlingly green eyes. It was indeed Axel.

"But…why?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper. Axel looked at me, guilt shining in his green eyes. "Because I never meant for any of this to happen. When I went to Spectra for help, I only wanted to get Lana back. But then," he looked away, "Things got out of control. She never intended to help me. I made a mistake…" he looked back at my face. "but I intend to fix it."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." said another voice from behind him.

I looked and was surprised to see Marluxia standing right behind Axel. Axel whipped around, and stood in front of me, blocking me from Marluxia's sight.

"Why are you here?" He spat.

"The Queen sent me here to kill her." He replied, taking out his scythe. My eyes widened.

"Wow, I thought she was low before but this really takes the cake. I'm about to be killed by a gay man following an old hag's orders. And I actually thought you were a little cooler than that." Axel looked at me in disbelief, and then cracked up.

"I AM NOT GAY!!" Marluxia roared over Axel's laughter. I snickered. "You fight with pink weapons, you have pink hair, you're following an old geezer's orders, and you're trying to tell me you're straight? Give me a break." Axel was laughing so hard I was half afraid he might suffocate. Marluxia looked so mad I was sure steam was coming out of his ears. He lunged at me, swinging his scythe. I dodged it, and smirked. "You know, if you had to live by your fighting skills, you'd probably die within hours."

"SHUT UP!" he shouted. I laughed. "I don't feeeeel like it. I'm having way too much fun to stop." I jumped behind Marluxia, grabbed him by the back of his neck, and squeezed. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground, knocked out cold. I turned to Axel who was flat on his back, laughing his head off. "Are you done yet?"

"Gimme…one…sec…" he gasped out, clutching his stomach. I waited for him to be done.

"Oh god…" he said, getting up from the floor. "You never cease to amaze me." He breathed out. I smiled. "Good to know. Can we go now?"

"Yeah…" he poofed up a portal and held out a hand to me. I took it and he gently pulled me through the portal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG: I know this was a sucky place to stop but I need a little time to compose myself and so does Axel.

Axel: HAHAHAHA!! GAY!!!! HAHAHA!!

SG: see?

MG: anyways, review!


	19. A Trip Down Axel's Memory

SG: you know what? I give up.

MG: Huh?

SG: I give up trying to write the other people stories. I just can't do it. But I do know if I go away from it and come back, I'll be able to do it so I'm just going to do the story that I know.

Axel: which is?

SG: MINE!!!

Riku: ((smack forehead)) I shoulda known…

SG: Anyways on with the chap! Oh and by the way, I have already picked the good organization members, so if I end up killing one that you like, TOUGH LUCK!!!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I really can't believe it. It's been three days since Axel rescued me from that other place, and we went to this castle ish place. And already I met the few Organization members who are actually good. There's only about four of them, but still…they seem okay. Larxene's pretty good, as is Zexion. But Demyx…I'm not sure how the others put up with him. He can get really annoying sometimes…okay, maybe all the time.

"Yo, person! Ya home?" asked said idiot loudly, knocking on my forehead. I snapped out of my daze and glared at Demyx, rubbing my forehead. "What was that for?"

"Just checking." He said, turning to walk away. "You're really spacey, ya know that?"

"And this is coming from the guy who decided to waltz into Vexen's lab and drink the first thing that smelled good. Tell me, how did it feel to be turned into a fish?" he whirled around.

"Hey, Axel had me drunk that time and…hey, wait…" he looked shocked, "how did…how did you know that happened?"

"I…I don't…know…" I said, looking at my hands. This had been happening a lot lately, and I still don't know why it's happening.

Just then, Axel came into the room. Maybe he would know…

"Axel?" I asked, "I keep on remembering stuff that I never did. What's happening to me?"

Axel looked up at me, then turned around and walked right back out the door without saying a single word. I looked at Demyx. "Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head. "I don't know.

I worry about Axel. He keeps disappearing into his room for hours, refusing meals, and he just seems so sad. I tried asking him about it, but he refused to talk to me.

I squared my shoulders and ran after Axel, determined to make him talk to me. I followed his footsteps as he walked up to the tower. When he got to the top, he stopped.

"Is there a particular reason as to why you're following me?" he asked without looking at me.

"Why are you so sad all the time?" I asked. He stiffened. "Why do you care?"

"I could help."

"No one can help me now." He said, in a voice that clearly said he was hating himself.

"Then just talk to me. You'll feel better." I said in a kind voice. He looked at me. "You really want to know? You want to know what's wrong with me?"

"Uh-huh." I said, nodding. "You saved me Axel. The least I could do is try to help you."

He looked into my eyes, as if he was trying to see if I was telling the truth. The he sighed, and motioned for me to come closer. I did, and he touched his fingers to my forehead. I knew what he was doing. He was transferring a memory to me.

_It was cold out. It was the middle of December, and it was a night with no moon. I was standing in the middle of a field and two figures were in front of me, and their voices carried towards me on the wind._

"_YOU TRAITOR!!!" shouted a high, cold, female voice. A yell of pain followed the shout._

"_YOU SWORE YOUR LIFE TO ME, AND ONLY ME! AND YET YOU DARE TO GIVE YOUR LOVE TO THIS GIRL YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN FOR FOUR MONTHS!!!"_

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!!!" shouted a male voice I recognized as Axel's. "I LOVE HER AND THERE NOTHING YOU CAN DO THAT CAN CHANGE THAT!!"_

_I ran over to the two figures, and almost screamed at what I saw._

_The cold voice belonged to the woman who imprisoned me, and she now carried a bloody chain whip. Axel was on the ground, his back revealed, bloody lines criss-crossing over his skin. He looked up, and I saw deep scratches on his face, also dripping blood. The woman screeched in fury and grabbed Axel by the throat, lifting him up off the ground. She threw him into a tree and he collapsed to the ground. She kicked him hard in the stomach, and he coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. He looked to weak to even stand. The woman picked him up by the throat again, and started to choke him._

"_STOP!" shouted a new voice. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" I turned and saw a girl standing on the edge of the field. The woman looked furious to see her. She threw Axel to the ground in front of the girl, then grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up so that he was looking at the girl._

"_Look at her! Is this really the person you would be willing to give your life to?!?! Does she matter enough for you to endure this pain?!?!"_

_Axel looked at the girl miserably, and gasped out, "YES!"_

_The woman snarled and threw him at the girl. He fell to the ground in front of her. He looked up at her. "Go!"_

"_But, Axel…"_

"_Lana, you have to go! You have to hide, it's not safe here!" he said pleadingly. She stared into his face._

"_Will you look for me?" she asked. He smiled weakly. "'Till the day I die."_

_Then she kissed him, a portal appearing behind them as they kissed. She broke away and ran into the portal._

I opened my real eyes, the memory fading away in my mind. I looked up at Axel, who turned away. "There, I showed you. Now can you leave? I just need to be alone." He started to walk away, but I put my hand on his shoulder. "No, I'm not going to leave, because that would be the worst thing I could do to you."

He looked back at me, confused. "You need to talk more about this, so that you can remember good things instead of just bad things. If you insist on keeping it all inside you, you end up pushing away the people who you need most."

"how do you know that?" he asked. I looked down at the ground. "it happened to me, too." He looked shocked. "But I finally started talking to people about it and it finally got better. But by that time, I had keep everything inside for so long, and I had told myself that it really wouldn't matter if I didn't even exist. But my friends helped me. And now, I wanna help you." I smiled. "Because I consider myself your friend, Axel. Even if you don't consider me one."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

SG: This was a stall chappie.

MG: I could tell.

SG: But still review if you want to! Reviews always make me happy!!


	20. A Memory, the Morning, and Maiming

SG: Okay I have a surprise for everyone!

MG: ((cringes)) What?

SG: In honor of reach both 70 reviews and 3000 hits, I have made this chapter…a memory!

Riku: Wasn't the last chapter a memory?

SG: not really. This chapter is a memory from our "past lives"

MG: O.O

Axel: O.O

Riku: O.O

SG: Why does everyone always look at me like that?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After I had talked with Axel, I went back to my room and fell asleep.

And I dreamed about my past life.

((My Dream, in Normal PoV))

Princess Psychic Nova, more commonly known as Jen, ran through the forest at breakneck speed, her breath coming in short gasps, and her heart pounding in her chest. She glanced behind her in fear, and almost shrieked when she saw that her pursuers had not yet given up. The white creatures ran after her, their movements jerky and their eyes invisible. She ran for her life, away from the Nobodies, terrified of what the might do to her if she let them catch her. She was so busy looking behind her that she fell over a tree root, falling to the ground with a cry. The Nobodies circled around her, murmuring to themselves in a language she didn't understand. She saw one, a Samurai Nobody, draw its sword and move toward her, pulling it back to plunge it into her chest. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain that was sure to come.

"STOP!!!" someone shouted. The Nobody froze and lowered its sword slowly. Jen raised her head to look at her savior. It was a man, holding a long silver sword and wearing a black blindfold over his eyes, his silver hair falling haphazardly into his face. (A/N: Three guesses on who this is!)

The Nobodies all turned and bowed to the man. He waved them off and they disappeared as though they never existed. The he can over to her, offering a hand to help her up. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"N-No…" she mumbled, taking the hand and letting him pull her to her feet. "They just startled me." She looked up at the man's face, frustrated by that stupid blindfold. "Are you going to take that off?" she asked, poking it sharply. He swatted her hand away, then pulled it off.

What was underneath both shocked and revolted her.

She took a step back as he laughed. "Well, well, well. What brings you to my neck of the woods, Princess?" Prince Twilight Knight a.k.a. Riku, sneered. Jen glared at the heir of the Mactorian throne, the very nation that her country, Venefica, was at war with.

"None of your business!" she spat, edging away from him. He smirked. "What, is the little magelet Princess scared?" he teased, twirling his sword lazily. "You should be."

"No, I'm not!" she snapped, backing herself up against the tree. In truth, she was terrified. Here was the enemy prince, armed with a very sharp, deadly-looking sword and the power to call the Nobodies back, and she had no way of stopping him.

Riku, on the other hand, was having some quite different thoughts about the frightened Princess. "Damn, she's good-looking. Too bad her looks are wasted on a Venefican Princess." He stepped closer to her and she backed up hurriedly, falling over the tree root again in the process. Her head shot up, and she glared daggers at Riku, who was almost suffocating from laughter. His laughter sent shivers down her spine. She tried to stand back up, but her foot was caught in the tree roots. She struggled as inconspicuously as she could, but Riku still noticed. He shook his head, walking over and kneeling down next her. "God, you're such a clutz." He sighed, reaching for her trapped foot. She swatted his hand away. "I don't need your help!"

"Sure you don't," he said sarcastically, sitting down and crossing his arms. He cocked an eyebrow, watching her struggle to release her foot. When she finally stopped, he asked, "Now can I help?"

She grumbled and crossed her arms, but nodded briefly. He got up, moving into a kneeling position again, and proceeded to gently untangle her from the roots.

With him being so close, Jen couldn't help but look at him. His silver hair fell around his face, and his aquamarine eyes shone out like the gems they resembled in the darkness. He was very handsome…

'What?' she asked herself, shaking her head slightly to clear it. 'He's not handsome! He's an arrogant jerk!'

"There." He said, releasing her. She snatched her foot away. His raised an eyebrow. "You could say 'thank you'." He mused. She made the mistake of looking at his face to glare at him, and his eyes met with hers. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into those icy blue eyes.

"I…" she was breathless. "I'd like to…but I can't." she whispered. He moved closer to her, watching her face as though mesmerized.

"Why not?" he asked softly.

"Because of this stupid war." She whispered again, her eyes slowly filling up with tears as she wrenched her gaze away from his. "I hate all this fighting, all this bloodshed, all those deaths." A tear trickled down her cheek, glistening in the light of the full moon. Riku gently grabbed her chin and turned her head, forcing their eyes to meet again.

"Why are we in this war, Prince Twilight?" she asked, tears running down her face. He leaned closer, so close that their lips were almost touching.

"I don't know." He murmured. Then he stood up, releasing her chin. "I'll make a deal with you." He said. "I'll stop the fighting, if you will come here every full moon and spend the night with me."

"Wait, what?" she asked incredulously.

"Come here every full moon and I'll stop the fighting." He repeated.

"Why?" she asked, suddenly feeling scared. But he looked at her with those gorgeous blue eyes, and she calmed.

"I want to get to know you." He said, shrugging. He held out a hand to help her up. "Do we have a deal?" he asked. She hesitated, then took the hand. Anything was better than this stupid war.

He pulled her to her feet, but she, being the usual clutz that she is, tripped over the same tree root for the third time that night, and fell into Riku's arms. She looked up at him, blushing madly. He gazed at her, a strange expression on his face. He placed a hand on the tree behind her, and used one arm to press her body into his. Her eyes widened and she tried to push him away. "What are you doing?" she asked sharply. He grinned at her, his eyes glassy and flashing.

"Sealing the deal." He said, before swooping in and crushing her lips beneath his own.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Riku didn't know what came over him. After all, one minute he was teasing her, the next, he was kissing the princess. Still, he couldn't deny that she attracted him. She was beautiful, despite the fact that she was his sworn enemy. 'What made her so attractive?' he wondered. Seeing her tremble beneath his hold, he felt a burning desire to kiss her. He had just wanted one kiss, one taste of her lips, and he would be satisfied. But her lips were so soft and so sweet, and the feel of her mouth against his lips only succeeded in making him want her more.

She simply _intoxicated_ him.

She tried to push him away, tried to pull her lips away from his, but he would not allow it. He pulled her closer, tilting his head slightly and gently pushing his lips on hers, feeling her shudder underneath his grasp. He trailed his tongue lightly across her bottom lip, invoking a soft moan from the trapped princess. As much as she would have liked to deny it, she _loved_ the feel of his silken lips against hers, loved the way his hand ran through her hair as he kissed her, and loved the way he was making her feel. He parted her lips with his tongue, invading her mouth and attacking her tongue. He was surprised that she had let him, not that she could have done anything about it. Her eyelids fluttered closed as he continued to crush her body into his, his mouth moving on hers, deeper, harder, almost as if he was trying to devour her. Slowly, she stopped fighting, and completely surrendered herself to her desires. She let her hands wander up to his shoulders, placing them on either side, her whole body quivering with excitement. She kissed him back, just as fiercely, startling him in ways he couldn't describe. Riku pulled his mouth away from hers reluctantly, gazing at her confusedly.

"Why…why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, his voice husky. She stared into his aquamarine eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"You surprise me, Prince Twilight." She said softly, her arms fastening themselves around his neck. "I've been told that your kind are all savage, uncaring bastards, unworthy of even sharing air with us." She pursed her lips, analyzing him. "But…now I see that you're much more…charming…than I would have guessed." She nuzzled into his neck, purring, "Much warmer too."

His eyes widened and his eyebrows went up to his hairline, but his response was immediate. He kissed her neck, and she arched her head back to grant him easier access to her skin. His lips trailed soft butterfly kisses up her neck and towards her ear. She wove her hands into his silky silver hair, marveling at how soft it felt against her skin. He drew her closer, brushing his lips against the hollow beneath her ear, making her legs turn to jelly and causing a small moan to escape her lips.

"Well, Princess Nova, _I've_ been told that your kind are all hideous freaks with the power to curse you for eternity." He ran his hand up her collarbone, his fingers trailing along her neck and jaw line. "But that can't be right, seeing as you're so beautiful. So…wonderful." He murmured, caressing her cheek with one finger. She melted into him, not caring what happened anymore.

"I must be insane…" he whispered, his hot breath sending tingles down her spine. "Completely out of my mind…"

"W-Why?" she gasped.

"Because…" he paused for a moment to stare into her lush green eyes. "I should be thinking about ways to get rid of you, and not how good it feels to kiss you."

She smiled wickedly up at him. "Funny, I'm feeling the exact same way about you." She murmured heatedly, inching her chin up and closing the distance between their aching lips. "Prince Twilight." She breathed when they parted for air.

"Riku." He whispered into her ear, making her tremble. "Call me Riku."

"R-Riku…" she moaned, letting her eyes close as she murmured, "Riku…Riku, Riku…Riku." His name simply rolled off her tongue. He kissed the corner of her mouth and she shivered before kissing him passionately, her tongue delving into his surprised mouth. He ran his tongue along hers, hearing her moan softly as he did so. "Princess…" he groaned, pulling his lips away from hers momentarily, his fingers entangled in her soft golden brown locks.

"Jen." She breathed, wanting him to speak her name. He smiled, and conceded to her unspoken request.

"Jen…" he whispered, forcing her closer to him and easing his mouth over hers, his lips caressing hers gently. "Jen…" he pulled back so that his lips were only just grazing hers. "A beautiful name…for a beautiful girl." he whispered heatedly. Her heart melted.

"Prince…" she purred again.

"My name. Call me by my name." he requested softly.

"Riku…Riku…Riku." She breathed. She was under his complete control, and frankly, she couldn't care less.

"Say you're mine." He ordered, kissing her neck again.

"I'm yours…I'm all yours." She murmured obediently. He smirked, and lifted her chin, leaning in to kiss her again.

"PRINCESS!!!" A voice called, echoing through the glade. Both froze, lips just brushing against one another. Riku pulled away from her inviting lips and made to leave, but she grabbed onto his arm. She looked at him beseechingly, but he shook his head sadly. "We can't tell people yet. Technically, we're still at war."

"I don't care." She snapped. He looked sympathetically at her. She sighed, knowing he was right. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked, tears in her voice as she let go of his arm, staring at the ground. He lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to meet with his. "Hey, we had a deal, didn't we? You still have to come every full moon." He muttered. She smiled through her tears. "Okay."

"PRINCESS!!!" the voice yelled again, closer this time. Riku looked around hurriedly before kissing her briefly one last time. The he broke away, running off into the shadows of the trees and disappearing from sight.

And that's when the Past Jen fainted and I woke up to the sounds of someone ramming hard on my door.

((End Dream, now My PoV))

"YO, JEN-PERSON, WAKE UP!!!" Demyx shouted as he kicked down my door. I groaned and flopped a pillow over my head. "Go away, you stupid, water-obsessed freak." I grumbled. I'm not a morning person, okay?

"Not until you get up!" he said in a singsong voice.

I growled. Literally.

"Fine, be that way. Zex, help me get her up?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I would like to keep all parts of my body intact and unharmed, thank you very much." I sniggered. Smart man.

"Fine. Axel?"

"No. Way. She'll kill me, and she actually tolerates me."

"Larxene?" Demyx asked hopefully.

"DO I LOOK STUPID TO YOU!?!?!" she shouted. Apparently she is not a morning person either.

"Argh, I guess I have to do this all by myself." He grumbled. I waited, wanting to see how the world's #1 imbecile would try to solve this problem.

You wanna know what he did?

He summoned his sitar and dumped a bucket's worth of water on me.

I was ready to kill him.

I probably would have if Axel hadn't grabbed me from behind.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO!!!" I screeched, fighting Axel's grip on my arms.

"Promise you won't kill him?" he hissed in my ear. I nodded, an evil grin spreading across my face. He let me go hurriedly and I leapt on Demyx and proceeded to beat the living hell outta him. I promised I wouldn't kill him, but I said nothing about maiming, now did I?


	21. AN: SORRY!

My apologies go out to all readers of this story. In case you could not tell, SG hit major roadblocks in OUABH. She is currently grounded, so she is using Fred and George twins of the COCA (a.k.a. Sarah and Jill) to communicate. There is no longer any lycanthropy or poker. Luxord is not dead (yet…) and Zexion just has a freakishly good nose. From all of us here in OUABH, we are sorry for the confusion and delay. The new real chapter will be up soon…grounding can be good, it provides time!

Wishing she had a heart,

Fred twin of the COCA a.k.a. Sarah


	22. AN: again SO SO SORRY

I know I am evil for trick you lovely people like this but there is no other way to get to you without PMing you all individually.

I created a web site which has consumed my time and energy so if you want to still read stuff that I've written, go to my profile and hit the website at the bottom

love you all,

SG


End file.
